


Un Cambio Inesperado: Mi Proposito Encontrado

by Likarian



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likarian/pseuds/Likarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando ella creía que ya lo había visto todo, llega a un mundo distinto para proteger la linea de Durin. Viéndose envuelta en situaciones y sentimientos que jamas imagino. Sin embargo, nada la prepararía para el viaje en que conocería al enano mas gruñón de la historia, que le daría una razón para vivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nymeria

Nymeria Blackwood vivía bajo la sombra de la muerte, matando, eliminando… criada por la dura mano de los mercenarios desde que era una niña, se le fue arrebatado el miedo, el dolor y la piedad.  Saliendo adelante por sus propios medios y habilidades se convirtió en la asesina más letal y temida, era veloz, ágil, silenciosa con un don especial, un don que contrastaba con su naturaleza destructiva, un don de sanación.

Nymeria, veía desde la cima del risco al resultado de su reciente trabajo, las llamas envolviendo aquella casa iluminaban todo a su alrededor, el pobre tipo había sido un extorsionista y aquí tenia ahora el resultado de sus acciones.

La sensación de una presencia la alerto, desenvainando una de sus katanas giro rápidamente apuntando al cuello del intruso, mirando en shock al darse cuenta del ser frente a ella.

Un anciano de larga barba, alto y vestido con una larga túnica y sombrero gris, sostenía en su mano un bastón de madera.

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió al ver su sonrisa misteriosa.

-Muy ágil sin duda y es exactamente lo que estoy buscando-Dijo con amabilidad dando un paso hacia ella.

-¿Quién eres?-Espetó ella ceñuda, retrocediendo un paso sin poder creer lo que veía. No podía ser un espíritu, era demasiado corpóreo y sentía una extraña energía manando de él-Tu no existes-Declaró con severidad.

-¿Cómo es eso, sí estoy frente a ti?-Preguntó el mago con curiosidad.

-Es imposible. Gandalf el gris es un personaje de un libro-La sonrisa del mago se amplió, al oír su nombre.

-El que me conozcas lo hace todo más fácil, y en lo referente a tal libro debo admitir que no tengo respuesta para eso ahora. Pero no podemos perder tiempo, me eh presentado con el motivo de pedir tu ayuda para una misión-Explicó.

-¿Misión?-Envainando su espada, Nymeria lo miro con sospecha dispuesta a seguirle el juego-¿Qué clase de misión?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Una que significa recuperar un reino robado y cambiar el destino de importantes personas-Nymeria lo miro con una ceja arqueada, soltando un bufido.

-¿Esperas a que me crea eso?-Soltó con ella burla.

-Sé que estas parece irreal y lo comprendo, pero entenderás todo a medida que pase el tiempo. Necesito tus habilidades en esto, la historia debe ser cambiada con urgencia, el enemigo no puede volver a alzarse…

-No soy ninguna especie de héroe-Ella declaró cortante apartándose un mechón de su rojo cabello del rostro.

-Se quién eres Nymeria. Eres fuerte, decidida y con un gran corazón, debes confiar en mí cuando digo que es posible crear un nuevo futuro, esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos y que tiene la Tierra-Media para ser salvada de ser corrompida por la oscuridad y la maldad…

Nymeria intento tomarlo como un sueño, pero el pellizco que se dio en el brazo no la despertó. Había vivido con lo sobrenatural toda su vida, pero esto… esto estaba lejos de ser lo medianamente normal de su diario vivir.

Los ojos del mago eran demasiado sinceros, su voz se oía desesperada y la clara tensión en su rostro, le decía que realmente necesitaba ayuda.

No era que ella fuese caritativa, pero no tenía nada que perder si aceptaba ayudar en su misión. Después de todo era una persona solitaria y donde hubiera emoción y peleas iba a estar. Y recordando las historias de la Tierra-Media tenía asegurado un montón de batallas con extrañas criaturas de leyenda.

Todo ello era mil veces mejor que estos absurdos trabajos sucios.

Con la idea de conseguir peleas y diversión con sus armas, tomo su decisión.

-Acepto.

Gandalf sonrió con mucho alivio, bastante complacido y satisfecho, viéndose un brillo en el gris de sus ojos misteriosos.

-Será mejor que recojas algunas cosas para irnos, hay mucho que hacer-Dijo Gandalf con emoción golpeando el bastón en el suelo.

Sorprendentemente en un destello estaban en su casa, sin preguntar como sabia la dirección de su vivienda, se ocupó de empacar en un bolso, ropa, artículos de aseo, uno que otro artilugio moderno, armas varias como también cartuchos de recargas,  joyas que estaba segura que podía intercambiar por dinero de aquel mundo y por ultimo sus katanas. Eran sus armas más preciadas, regaladas por alguien que ya no estaba desde hace un tiempo en este mundo.

Cuando estuvo lista, desaparecieron sin demora.

* * *

Fue bastante impresionante el cambio repentino. En un momento estaban en su casa y al otro en los verdes y extensos campos de la comarca. Después caminaron siguiendo la senda hasta lo alto de las colinas para detenerse frente a aquel hobbit que fumaba una pipa cómodamente sentado en una banca, Bilbo Bolsón.

Al verlos se removió incomodo mirando a cada uno con ligera sospecha-Buen día-Dijo llevándose la pipa nuevamente a la boca.

-¿A qué te refieres? Me deseas un buen día o te parece que es un buen día sea que yo lo quiera o no-El hobbit se vio confundido por las extrañas palabras de Gandalf-O tal vez quisiste decir que te sientes bien en este día en particular o simplemente dices que es un buen día para uno se sienta bien.

-Todo al mismo tiempo supongo-Respondió algo dudoso, formándose un poco de silencio mientras Bilbo los miraba-¿Los puedo ayudar?

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar-La voz de Gandalf sonó de un modo misterioso-Estoy buscando a una persona que quiera tener una aventura.

-¿Qué? ¿Una aventura? No se me ocurre nadie al oeste de bree con mucho interés en aventuras-explicó el hobbit poniéndose de pie-Son cosas temibles, incomodas y feas-Declaró con incomodidad yendo hasta el buzón, sacando las cartas de su interior revisándolas mientras fumaba, Nym quería reír ante su nerviosismo-Buen día-Se despidió girándose y dirigiéndose a su casa.

-Quien me iba a decir que viviría para ver el día en que el hijo de Belladona Tuk me dijera buenos días como si fuera un vendedor de botones-Soltó Gandalf con exasperación.

-¿Disculpa qué?-Preguntó Bilbo con confusión.

-Has cambiado pero no del todo para bien Bilbo bolsón.

-¿Disculpa te conozco?

-Reconoces mi nombre pero no recuerdas que le pertenezco, me llamo Gandalf y Gandalf significa…a…eh, bueno yo.

-Gandalf, el mago viajero, aquel que fabrica esos excelentes fuegos artificiales, el viejo Tuk lo encendía en el solsticio de verano-Dijo Bilbo emocionado-no sabía que todavía trabajaras.

-Y que otra cosa iba a hacer…al menos todavía viene a tu mente algo sobre mí, aunque solo sean mis fuegos artificiales. Si está decidido, sería bastante bueno para ti-Lo señalo-Y muy divertido para mí, le informare a los otros.

-Oh, no, aguarda. Nosotros no queremos ninguna aventura aquí-Protestó el hobbit-Gracias, ahora…no, no, te sugiero que busques más allá o al otro lado del rio…-Bilbo soltó nervioso dirigiéndose a la puerta de su Smial.

-Espera-Dijo Gandalf antes de que entrara-Necesito que cuides de esta señorita-Pidió señalando a Nymeria  para después empujarla hacia adelante.

-¿Qué?-Soltó Nym con sorpresa, lanzándole después una mirada de molestia.

-¿Cómo? A yo…-Bilbo sin saber que más decir solo se quedó mirándolo con algo de nerviosismo, sobre todo al fijar repetidamente la mirada en las armas que ella portaba en su cintura.

-Será hasta que vuelva-Añadió Gandalf con toda tranquilidad para después abrir la reja y hacerla entrar-¿Quieres que la ponga en peligro mientras hago mi búsqueda?-Nym entendiendo la intención de Gandalf puso su más fingida cara de tristeza, viendo la duda en la cara de Bilbo.

-Por favor-Le pidió.

-Es…está bien, pero solo hasta que vuelvas-accedió Bilbo mirando a Gandalf, quien sonrió absolutamente satisfecho. Bilbo abrió la puerta de su hogar invitándola a entrar. Limpiándose las botas en la alfombra entro mirando a detalle a su alrededor. 

Sintiendo al hobbit cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, se giró para mirarlo.

-Gracias…-Le dijo suavemente mientras lo inspeccionaba, sin encontrar ningún tipo de maldad en su ser.

Era bastante inusual.

-Ah, de nada-Contesto Bilbo con una sonrisa-Déjame ayudarte con eso-Ofreció. Al entregárselo el pequeño hobbit casi se va al suelo, Nymeria soltó una ligera risa-¿Qué traes? ¿Piedras?-Pregunto él sonrojado.

-Cosas de mujeres-Respondió. Le entregó el abrigo y tomo de vuelta el bolso-¿Dónde lo puedo dejar?

-Por aquí-Contestó antes de llevarla por un pasillo.

-Interesante casa-Y lo era, acogedora y cálida aunque con el techo demasiado bajo, ella era un poco más alta que Bilbo y al menos unos centímetros le separan del techo de los pasillos. Deteniéndose frente a una puerta, la abrió y le dio paso a una acogedora habitación-Puedes descansar aquí-Nymeria entró y dejo el bolso en la cama.

-Has sido muy amable por dejarme quedar aquí, sé que es molesto para ti…

-Oh, no…no hay problema, de verdad, solo que no recibo visitas a menudo. ¿Quieres comer o beber algo?

-Un poco de jugo estaría bien.

-Jugo, enseguida-Él se fue rápidamente. Mientras, se sentó en la cama repasando todo lo sucedido. Se sintió verdaderamente extraña por estar aquí, se suponía que esto era un cuento de ficción ahora estaba aquí verdaderamente para “cambiar” toda la historia como Gandalf dijo.

Le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza si lo pensaba demasiado.

Poco después Bilbo volvió con un vaso de jugo de naranja, sedienta lo recibió dándole un rápido agradecimiento antes de beberlo todo rápidamente.

-Vaya, de verdad tenia sed-le dijo con una sonrisa-¿Quiere más?-Negando con la cabeza le devolvió el vaso-Dejare que descanse…-Dijo un poco dudoso al no saber su nombre.

-Nymeria, pero prefiero Nym.

-Señorita Nym-Dijo y se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer completamente en la cama. El silencio y la calma del lugar la llevaron poco a poco a un tranquilo sueño.

 

 


	2. El inicio de una tormenta

Las horas que durmió fueron bastantes, la oscuridad de la noche por supuesto lo revelaba. Descansada, se levantó y corrió las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos de la luna, iluminando tenuemente la habitación.

Estirándose brevemente, se arregló los cabellos desordenados antes de ir hacia la puerta y salir para buscar al hobbit. Escuchando el sonido de platos, siguió el ruido hasta llegar a la cocina con una mesa puesta. Dándole la espalda, Bilbo cocinaba unos pescados en una sartén.

-Hola…-Saludó haciendo que él se girara con un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Por Yavanna… me ha asustado. Ha sido tan silenciosa que ni siquiera la oí.

-Suelen decirme eso a menudo-Le dijo con ligero tono de broma-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Ofreció amablemente.

-No es necesario, esto ya está listo. Siéntese-Le señalo y con hambre obedeció inmediatamente, poco después le dejo un plato frente a ella y luego otro para él, tomando su asiento delante suyo. Tomó la servilleta y se la puso en el regazo mientras Bilbo la colocaba en su pecho-Que disfrute-Nym sonrió ante su agradable amabilidad.

-No es necesario la formalidad, solo llámame Nym-Tomó el tenedor y sacó un pedazo de pescado llevándoselo a la boca-Esta delicioso-Agradeció y él asintió con una sonrisa.

-No es por ser entrometido pero…digo, jamás había visto tal vestimenta-Mencionó incómodo.

Mirándose, no vio nada extraño, al menos para ella. No era que fuese cambiar su modo de vestir, esta ropa era más cómoda para sus movimientos durante las peleas. Llevaba unos shorts de jeans con medias de lana y botas negras. Arriba una camiseta ceñida con un poco de escote que no lograba para nada pasar desapercibido su generoso busto y una chaqueta de cuero de talle corto.

Bastante normal a lo que acostumbraba a llevar.

Como Gandalf  no le dijo nada al respecto, prefirió responder con sinceridad-Soy de otro mundo.

Él la miro con absoluta sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sip, Gandalf me trajo aquí con sus poderes  ¿No has oído de otros mundos?

-Solo en libros, pero no creí que fuera posible…son cosas de historias.

-Dudé un poco al principio-Admitió encogiéndose de hombros-Pero no se puede cuestionar cuando ha sucedido frente a tus ojos-Explicó antes de comer otro pedazo de pescado.

-Debió ser difícil…dejar tu hogar-Mencionó pensativo tomando un poco de sal y lo esparció sobre su pescado.

De repente una campanilla resonó, Nym supo inmediatamente quien era. Bilbo en cambio, tenía una expresión de extrañeza, dejó la servilleta en la mesa y se levantó para ir a ver.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un enano calvo y fornido, con una expresión bastante intimidante.

-Dwalin a su servicio-Dijo inclinándose.

-Ah, Bilbo bolsón…al suyo-Respondió atándose rápidamente la bata-¿Nos hemos visto antes?

El enano entró sin preguntar-No-Contestó cortante-¿Por dónde joven?-Se sacó la capa-¿Va a ser aquí?

-¿Qué cosa va ser dónde?-Preguntó Bilbo verdaderamente confundido.

-La comida-Dwalin le lanzó bruscamente su capa-Dijo que habría comida y mucha.

-¿Él dijo? ¿Quién dijo?-Bilbo lo siguió golpeándose contra su espalda cuando se paró de repente.

-Nadie dijo que habría una mujer aquí-Mas no sonaba disgustado, fue a la mesa y se sentó en el lugar de Bilbo. Nymeria comprobó que Dwalin era bastante alto para ser un enano, alto y ancho-Señorita-Inclinó la cabeza en modo de saludo-Dwalin para servirle.

-Nymeria…-Contestó ella, más convencida de que esto era real y estaba verdaderamente en este mundo, Dwalin tomó el pescado con la mano y empezó a comerlo, definitivamente los enanos carecían de modales y Bilbo se veía muy disgustado. Mientras comía su cena, el enano se terminó rápidamente la suya, viendo con una mueca de asco como se comía la cabeza del pescado.

Eso era asqueroso.

-Esta delicioso ¿Hay más?-Preguntó Dwalin con la boca llena.

-Ah, si-Bilbo le entregó un plato con panecillos, el enano tomo uno y se lo echó todo en la boca, esparciendo migas en la mesa.

-Yo no esperaba recibir…visitas-Dijo Bilbo de repente, un momento antes de que sonara nuevamente la campanilla.

-Abra la puerta-Ordenó Dwalin.

Al abrir la puerta, Bilbo se encontró con otro enano, de cabello y barba blanca-Balín a su servicio-Dijo cortésmente, inclinándose.

-Buenas noches…-Saludó nuevamente confundido por la presencia de otro enano.

-Si tiene razón pero tal vez llueva después-Mencionó entrando-¿Es muy tarde?

-¿Tarde? ¿Para qué?-Preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

-Oh ja, ja-Rió el enano al ver a Dwalin, quien sacaba unas galletas de un frasco-Buenas noches hermano.

-Oh, por mis barbas… estas más bajo y más ancho que la última vez.

-Más ancho no más bajo, todavía puedo pensar por los dos-Ambos rieron y se golpearon la cabeza uno con el otro. Bilbo hizo una mueca ante ello.

-Es cierto entonces que los enanos tienen la cabeza dura-Comentó Nym con un deje de diversión en la voz de pie junto a Bilbo, quien se giró hacia ella.

-Cada vez entiendo menos que hacen aquí-Gruñó ceñudo.

-Oh, una señorita-Dijo Balin antes de inclinarse respetuosamente-Balin, para servirle.

-Nymeria…

-Ah disculpen, pero sucede que no creo que hayan venido a la casa correcta-Expresó Bilbo, pero fue completamente ignorado, mientras los enanos iban a buscar más comida. Nymeria y Bilbo los siguieron hasta la despensa. Ambos enanos hablaban ente si, inspeccionando los alimentos. Nymeria se compadeció del pobre Bilbo, que era completamente ignorado mientras parloteaba.

 El repentino sonido de la campanilla llamo nuevamente su atención.

-Yo voy-Le dijo a Bilbo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para después ir a abrir a los visitantes. Encontrándose con los hermanos Fili y Kili quienes la miraron con sorpresa por un momento antes de sonreír extensamente.

-Fili y Kili a su servicio-Hablaron al unísono, inclinándose al mismo tiempo.

-Nadie nos dijo que habría una señorita-Dijo Kili con una sonrisa divertida-¿Es aquí donde vive el señor Balsas?-Nymeria no pudo evitar reír al oírlo decir mal el apellido de Bilbo.

-Es Bolsón-Corrigió-Y si aquí vive-Se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?-Preguntó Fili  y Nym señaló una banca mientras Kili se limpiaba las botas en la superficie de una caja de madera tallada.

-Fili, Kili-Llamó Dwalin llevándose a Kili-Ayúdenos-Demandó yendo al comedor para arreglar la mesa.

Nym fue abrir de nuevo cuando sonó la campañilla, cayendo un tumulto de enanos a sus pies.

-Hola querida Nym-Saludó Gandalf, Nymeria sonrió.

-Hiciste que viniera la diversión-Dijo con una risa al pensar en la particularidad de cada enano. No podía negar que eran bastante divertidos.

Ya dentro, todos comenzaron a moverse tomando toda la comida y trasladándola a la mesa, mientras Bilbo discutía y regañaba a todo mundo reclamando por cada cosa movida y tomada a la vez que Nymeria ayudaba a Gandalf con los cubiertos. Ella jamás imagino que sería tan agradable estar rodeada de todos estos enanos, eran tan espontáneos y alegres. Su alegría era contagiosa y verdaderamente la animaba.

Gandalf lo notó y le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Señor Gandalf, puedo ofrecerle un té de manzanilla?-Preguntó Dori sirviendo una taza.

-No, no gracias Dori, un poco de vino tinto para mi creo yo-Respondió alejándose.

-Está bien ¿Señorita un poco de té para usted?

-No, gracias.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados comenzó la verdadera diversión, para todos menos Bilbo. Las risotadas resonaban mientras todos comían y la comida iba de un lado a otro por los aires.

-¿Quién quiere cerveza?-Preguntó Fili caminando sobre la mesa. Nym levanto la mano, él le sonrió y le entrego una jarra. Sentada junto a Gandalf compartió risas con todos ante sus locuras.

-¿La señorita no tiene ninguna objeción con acompañarnos verdad?-Preguntó Kili levantando su jarra, todos la miraron atentamente.

-Puedo con ello-Declaró y ellos alzaron sus jarras.

-Entonces a beber-Dijo Kili antes de beber junto a los demás todo el contenido de su jarra sin parar. Al terminar hubo una ruidosa competencia de eructos entre risas y bromas, hasta que la esperaron a ella, mas no se sintió tímida. Divertida soltó el suyo haciendo reír a los enanos.

Después de la ruidosa cena, la mayoría se levantó para relajarse.

Al oír a Bilbo a quejarse con Gandalf los siguió, le apenaba el pobre hobbit pero no podía negar que era entretenido.

-Ni siquiera puedo hablar de lo que hicieron en el baño, casi destruyen la tubería ¡Todavía no entiendo que están haciendo en mi casa! Nymeria es la única que se ha comportado con respeto, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de estos enanos-Nymeria miro a Gandalf quien parecía divertido, pero de repente Ori se acercó a Bilbo

-Disculpe, lamento mucho la interrupción-Dijo Ori con educación-¿Pero qué debo hacer con mi plato?

-A ver Ori dámelo-Fili tomó el plato y se lo lanzo a Kili, mientras este se lo lanzo a Bifur y los platos comenzaron a volar por los pasillos un momento después. Gandalf tuvo que apegarse a la pared para evitar ser golpeado, Nym se movió a un lado entretenida.

-¡Disculpen, era de mi madre su vajilla de la cuaderna oeste, de más de cien años!-Reclamó Bilbo desesperado, mientras los enanos en la mesa hacían sonar los cubiertos con ritmo-¡Podrían no hacer eso les quitaran el filo!

-Oh ya oyeron señores, dice que les quitaremos el filo-Bofur dijo.

_El cubierto arruinó_

_Moler botellas, quemar corchos_

_Trizar vasos y romper ollas_

_¡Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!_

Al canto se unieron más platos voladores y jarras ante el horror de Bilbo, Nymeria vio que comenzaban a limpiar y ordenar la vajilla.

_El telón, grasa botar_

_Lo huesos sobre la alfombra_

_Al suelo leche derramar_

_Vino en puerta salpicar_

_Vierte todo en un gran tazón_

_Y usa un palo para moler_

_Y si una entera al final quedo_

_Va rodando al corredor_

_¡Lo que Bilbo Bolsón más odia!_

Molesto, Bilbo se acercó entre los enanos para ver con sorpresa toda la vajilla ordenada y apilada intacta sobre la mesa, ante la risa de todos incluido el mismo Gandalf.

Pero todos callaron ante el sonido de fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-Está aquí-Declaró seriamente Gandalf, desapareciendo toda la diversión de su rostro.

El mago se levantó y fue a abrir mientras todos lo seguían. Al abrir la puerta, el rey Thorin escudo de roble estuvo frente a todos. Nymeria sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho notando que era más atractivo de lo que había esperado, con su largo cabello oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros y enmarcando su guapo rostro.

Espera… ¿Por qué rayos le parecía atractivo?

¡Ella nunca pensaba así!

-Gandalf-Dijo antes de entrar-Tú dijiste que la casa era fácil de hallar. Me extravié, dos veces-Nym se estremeció ante su voz profunda-No la hubiera encontrado de no haber sido por esa marca en la puerta-Decía quitándose la capa y entregándosela a Kili.

-¿Marca? No hay marcas en esa puerta, yo la pinte hace una semana-Espetó Bilbo.

-Si hay una marca, yo mismo la dibuje…Bilbo bolsón permíteme presentarte al líder de la compañía, Thorin escudo de roble-Presentó el mago.

-Así que, este es el hobbit-Thorin se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a rodearlo analizándolo-¿Señor Bolsón, tiene experiencia en combate?

-¿Disculpe?-Preguntó Bilbo confundido.

-¿Hacha o espada, que arma prefiere usted?

-Pues tengo mucha experiencia en ajedrez, modestia aparte ¿Pero todavía no entiendo porque lo está preguntando?

Thorin envió una mirada a los enanos detrás-Lo que imagine, parece más un tendero que un saqueador-El resto de los enanos se rio ante su comentario burlesco, el cual le pareció muy arrogante a Nymeria. Gandalf se acercó a ella sacándola detrás de los enanos la puso frente a Thorin, quien la miró de arriba abajo con una ceja arqueada-¿Por qué hay aquí una mujer?-Espetó ceñudo a Gandalf viendo a la hermosa y frágil joven humana de rojo cabello y ojos como esmeraldas que estos parecían extrañamente brillar.

Nymeria frunció el ceño ante el tono de su voz.

-Thorin te presento a Nymeria Blackwood, el decimoquinto miembro de la compañía-Presentó suavemente el mago. Nymeria se sintió incomoda y algo molesta por la examinación del enano mientras empezaba a rodearla como a Bilbo, notando que el enano y ella tenían la misma estatura.

-No parece mucho. Es más, se ve demasiado frágil-Mencionó Thorin con burla otra vez.

-Y tú no te vez para nada como un líder. Es más, te vez demasiado débil-Aquellas palabras devueltas con el mismo tono, causaron un absoluto silencio entre los presentes revelando la sorpresa en los rostros de los enanos.

El ceño del enano se profundizó, mientras daba los pocos pasos que los separaban, sintiendo su aroma a jabón de hierbas, cuero y tabaco. Su mirada amenazante casi la hace reír, era la típica actitud de macho dominante para demostrar su autoridad.

-¿Quieres una demostración de fuerza, mujer? Podría romper tu delgado y frágil brazo solo con mi mano-Amenazó con el enfado chispeando en sus ojos azules.

-¿Y eso se supone que debería causarme algo?-Cruzándose de brazos pregunto con un tono soso, viéndolo apretar los dientes.

-Insolente…-Gruñó con furia.

-Tú me has insultado primero-Declaró acercándose a él eliminando la mínima distancia que le separaba, rozando la punta de su nariz con la suya -Y a los que se meten conmigo yo les devuelvo doble-Sosteniendo su mirada intensa, su conexión varios segundos, los suficientes para hacer a alguien cercano carraspear.

Él enano inhaló y se apartó de ella como si quemara.

-Entonces dígame señorita Blackwood, ya que declara ser tan valiente y fuerte ¿Ha luchado en una verdadera pelea?

-Obviamente si, muchas veces. Por algo estoy aquí-Espetó. El rey frunció el ceño aún más si se podía.

Gandalf estaba entretenido, Nymeria tenía mucho carácter y sabía que podía con todo esto y el mismo rey enano, que terco como era, sería difícil de tratar.

-¿Qué arma prefiere entonces, hacha o espada?-Continuó Thorin con las preguntas.

-Espadas, pero puedo usar cualquier cosa para acabar con la mierda que intente atacarme-Hubo un coro de risas de parte de los demás enanos, aunque algunos entre ellos empezaron a darse de codazos-Ningún arma me es problema, se manejar cualquiera-A Nymeria le pareció ver un destello de interés. Sin embargo, rápidamente desapareció.

-No puedo permitir que una niña rebelde que juega a ser guerrero, se meta en esta misión de gran importancia-Habló con firmeza después de unos momentos-Es demasiado peligroso para ella y nos atrasara-Nymeria comenzaba a enfadarse, como se atrevía a hablarle así, como se atrevía a decirle niña y débil.

Apretando los puños, estallo.

-¡No me hables como si fuera cualquier cosa, enano! ¡Soy muy fuerte y hábil y puedo asesinar sin duda ni piedad! ¡Puedo patear tu culo maldito tan rápido que ni siquiera podrás pensar en defenderte! ¡Haría de ti un niño llorón en el jodido suelo, que desearas jamás haber nacido!

Gandalf inmediatamente intercedió alejando a Nymeria del rey enano, mientras se empezaban a oír los reclamos de los enanos por aquellos insultos hacia su rey. El mago empujó suavemente a Nymeria hacia Bilbo señalándole que se la llevara, pero ella apartó bruscamente al hobbit.

-¡Más cuidado en cómo te refieres a mí no me importa que seas una mujer no consentiré tu falta de respeto!-Alzo Thorin la voz _. Pero ella se rió ¡se rió!_ _Nadie se había mofado así de él_ , pensó Thorin con furia.

-¡Que miedo, un enano va a castigarme!-Se burló Nym ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-¡Estas fuera, no te quiero en la compañía!-Bramó Thorin avanzando peligrosamente, solo para ser detenido por el cuerpo del mago.

-¡Oblígame! ¡Atrévete a echarme y haré de tu vida un infierno!

-¡SUFICIENTE!-La voz del mago resonó a tal potencia que hizo a la mayoría encogerse cubriéndose las orejas-¡Los dos se comportan como niños, esto es verdaderamente serio! ¡Nymeria ira con nosotros y eso no es discutible!

La sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Nymeria hizo a Thorin apretar los puños y gruñir con furia contenida.

-Pretendes que cargue con esta…mujer-Espetó Thorin entre dientes.

-La traje por una razón-Respondió Gandalf-Confía en mi Thorin, es más de lo que parece. Es importante para esta misión, la necesitas. Además porta un regalo digno de contemplar.

-¿Y que regalo seria ese?-Gruñó mirándola, Nymeria alzo la mano mientras esta comenzaba a desprender un brillo azulado sacando jadeos de sorpresa de los que lo rodeaban.

-Es una sanadora maravillosa, su don es necesario para este viaje…

Thorin estaba absolutamente reacio, no quería esa mujer en la misión, era una insolente, una rebelde que no tenía el más mínimo sentido del respeto. Era más que obvio el problema que iba a ser y no necesitaba a una niña humana atrevida y arrogante que dificultara su trayecto hacia la montaña.

Sin embargo, su don era algo especial que no podía dudar de su utilidad, sobre todo con los peligros que podrían encontrarse.

-Bien, supongo que confiare en ti Gandalf-Paso de ella dirigiéndose al comedor con sus compañeros.

Nymeria empuñó la mano desvaneciendo el brillo.

-Tranquila Nym-Le dijo el mago suavemente tocando su hombro.

-Como si pudiera, es un…pomposo, arrogante y molesto enano imbécil…-Insultó consiguiendo una risotada del mago.

Y ella que había pensado que Thorin era agradable en las películas, pero en realidad…

¡Era una maldita pesadilla!

* * *

-¿Qué pasó en la reunión de Ered Luin, fueron todos?-Preguntó Balin, después de que todos se hubieran establecido en el comedor. Nym estaba sentada entre Gandalf y Dwalin atenta a la conversación, cruzada de brazos con una expresión severa todavía molesta por la "presentación" con Thorin, ignoraba las miradas incomodas y algunas de clara molestia de parte de algunos enanos.

-Si-Respondió Thorin-Enviados de los sietes reinos-Hubo un coro de risas y aprobaciones por su palabras.

-¿Qué dijeron los enanos de las colinas de hierro?-Esta vez Dwalin preguntó impaciente-¿Dain nos ayudara?

Thorin soltó un suspiro-No vendrán-Dijo para decepción de todos los enanos-Dicen que esta misión es nuestra y solo nuestra-Tomó su jarra y bebió un trago.

-¿Se van a una misión?-Preguntó Bilbo confuso.

-¿Bilbo, mi querido amigo, serias tan amable de traer una vela?-Pidió Gandalf-En el lejano este, atravesando ríos y montañas…-Decía sacando y desplegando un mapa sobre la mesa-Más allá de bosques y desiertos se encuentra un pico aislado-Nymeria se inclinó para ver con curiosidad mientras el mago señalaba la montaña.

-La montaña solitaria-Leyó Bilbo con la vela en la mano.

-Sí, Oin ha interpretado las señales y las señales indican que ha llegado el momento-Comentó Gloin.

-Han visto cuervos llegando a la montaña, como la profecía nos dice "Cuando las aves ancestrales regresen a Erebor, el reinado de la bestia terminara"-Habló Oin misteriosamente.

-¿Bestia? Cual bestia-Bilbo preguntó con curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo.

 -Es una referencia a Smaug el terrible-Comentó Bofur con tanta naturalidad como si dijera el clima-La mayor y principal calamidad de nuestra era, vuela y escupe fuego, dientes como navajas garras como garfios, aficionado a metales preciosos.

-Si se lo que es un dragón-Interrumpió Bilbo ya teniendo la información suficiente.

El chirrido de la silla moviéndose llamo la atención-No tengo miedo-Gritó Ori-Estoy preparado, le voy a hacer probar el acero de los enanos directamente por su narizota-La mayoría de los enanos rió mientras Dori lo agarró y lo jaló de vuelta a la silla.

-Sería una misión muy difícil aun con un ejército, pero solamente somos trece y no los trece mejores, ni los más listos-Hubo comentarios de desaprobación entre todos los presentes por tales palabras dichas por Balin.

Fili golpeó la mesa con la mano llamando la atención-Tal vez no seamos una multitud, pero somos guerreros, todos nosotros, hasta el último enano.

-Y ya olvidaron que tenemos un mago en nuestra compañía, Gandalf ha matado a cientos de dragones en su vida-Mencionó Kili emocionado.

-Oh, bueno yo…no diría…-Empezó el mago a decir

-¿A cuántos Gandalf?-Dori preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿A cuántos dragones ha matado?-Todos lo miraron esperando su respuesta.

Nymeria lo miro con una ceja arqueada y el fijó la mirada en ella nervioso, mientras humo salía de su boca. Entretanto los enanos empezaron a discutir el número de dragones que según, Gandalf había destruido.

-¡SHAZARA!-Bramó Thorin poniéndose de pie provocando un absoluto silencio entre todos los enanos y estos volvieron rígidamente a sus asientos. _Al menos sabe controlar a los suyos,_ pensó Nymeria-Si interpretamos esas señales no creen que otros también pudieron hacerlo. Los rumores se están propagando, el dragón Smaug no ha aparecido en sesenta años. Hay quienes miran a la montaña del este juzgando, pensando, midiendo el peligro. Tal vez ahora el tesoro de nuestro pueblo está desprotegido ¿No haremos nada, mientras otros se apoderan de lo que nos pertenece? ¡O aprovecharemos la ocasión para recuperar Erebor!-Dijo con toda convicción digna de un rey. Los enanos se alzaron con gritos de aprobación excepto Balin-¡DU BEKAR! DU BEKAR!

-Olvidaron que el portal está cerrado, no hay ninguna entrada a la montaña-Interrumpió Balin.

-Eso mi querido Balin no es del todo cierto-Mencionó Gandalf con una gruesa llave en la mano, la expresión de Thorin se volvió de total asombro.

-¿Cómo obtuviste eso?

-La recibí de manos de tu padre, de Thrain, para guardarla. Y ahora será tuya-Gandalf depositó la llave en la mano del rey de los enanos.

-Si existe una llave debe haber una puerta-Dijo Fili.

-Estas runas señalan un pasadizo secreto a los salones inferiores-Indicó el mago en el mapa.

-Hay otra entrada-Dijo Kili emocionado.

-Sí, si la hayamos. Pero las puertas de los enanos son invisibles cerradas. La respuesta está oculta en alguna parte de este mapa-Nym no se perdió la mirada significativa que Gandalf le lanzó-Y yo todavía no eh podido encontrarla, pero otros en la tierra media si pueden. La tarea que tengo en mente requiere permanecer ocultos y una buena suma de valentía-Dijo mirando a Nymeria y Bilbo-Pero si somos precavidos y hábiles, yo pienso que podremos lograrlo.

-Por eso necesitamos un saqueador-Comentó Ori entendiendo las palabras del mago.

-Uno muy bueno, uno experto yo supongo-Comentó Bilbo.

-¿Y usted lo es?-Preguntó Gloin, haciendo que todos pusieran su atención en el hobbit.

-¿Qué soy qué?-Preguntó confuso.

-Él dijo que es un experto-Dijo Oin riendo.

-Yo, como, no, no, no, no, no soy un saqueador, jamás eh robado nada en mi vida-Respondió Bilbo algo nervioso.

-Temo que concuerdo con el señor bolsón, el saqueo no parece lo suyo-Comentó Balin con sinceridad.

-No-Negó Bilbo.

-Sí, el campo no es para campesinos débiles que no saben pelear ni defenderse-Añadió Dwalin.

Los comentarios en afirmación comenzaron a resonar convirtiéndose en gritos, provocando que el mago se enfadara. Él se puso de pie logrando con su voz y altura establecer orden y silencio-Ya basta, les eh dicho que Bilbo bolsón es un saqueador y por lo tanto lo es. Todos los hobbits tienen los pies muy agiles, es más pueden pasar inadvertidos cuando quieren y mientras el dragón conoce el olor de los enanos muy bien, el olor de un hobbit será prácticamente desconocido para él, lo que nos dará una gran ventaja-Se sentó dirigiéndose a Thorin-Me pediste buscar al décimo cuarto miembro de la compañía y elegí al señor Bolsón. Sin embargo, también elegí un decimoquinto miembro, hay mucho más en los dos de lo que las apariencias sugieren y tienen mucho más que ofrecer de lo que ustedes se imaginan, ni ellos mismos lo saben…-Mencionó enviándoles una rápida mirada a ambos-Debes confiar en mi esta vez-Tanto Thorin como Gandalf se miraron fijamente por unos momentos. Después el enano desvió la mirada hacia Nymeria quien sostuvo su mirada, sintiendo un extraño revoloteo al mirar sus brillantes ojos verdes.

-Muy bien-Dijo desviando la mirada hacia el mago-Lo haremos como dices…denle los contratos.

-Excelente, casi nos vamos-Bofur dijo animado.

-Es lo de costumbre-Balin poniéndose de pie con dos rollos de papel, le entrego uno a Nymeria y Thorin le entrego el otro a Bilbo-Gastos, viáticos, tiempo requerido, remuneraciones, arreglos funerarios y más.

-¿Arreglos funerarios?-Preguntó Bilbo nervioso, mientras el hobbit leía su contrato, Nymeria abrió el suyo y con la pluma que Gandalf le entregó, firmó inmediatamente sin leerlo recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes.

-¿No va a leerlo?-Preguntó Balin atónito.

-Con confirmar que voy a ser parte de esto me es suficiente. Además, eh trabajado para peores personas-Declaró mirando al rey quien apretó el puño, profundizando su ceño ofendido por sus palabras. Ignorándolo, le entrego el rollo de papel a Balin y se levantó para ir hacia Bilbo en espera de su reacción a la lectura.

Thorin se levantó y se inclinó al mago-No te garantizo que estén a salvo-Susurró refiriéndose  al hobbit y la mujer, de los que no se fiaba ni un poco. Sobre todo de ella.

-Entendido…-Respondió el mago con poca seguridad.

-Y no me voy a hacer responsable por sus vidas-Declaró Thorin.

-De acuerdo-Contestó Gandalf después de un momento de vacilación.

-Condiciones…pago en efectivo-Leía Bilbo-Hasta una décima cuarta parte del total de los beneficios si los hay, suena justo. La compañía no se hace responsable por las heridas sufridas como consecuencia de,…incluyendo…limitadas a lacerarse, despanzurrarse ¿Incinerarse?

-Oh si, le puede fundir en un parpadeo toda la carne-Respondió Bofur, Nym vio que Bilbo estaba a punto de desmayarse, de hecho estaba entrando en estado de shock.

-¿Está bien?-Preguntó Balin.

-Ah, si-Bilbo se inclinó respirando nervioso-Me siento mareado…-Nymeria fue a él y lo sostuvo por los brazos.

-Será mejor que te sientes-Le dijo suavemente, él la miro con preocupación en sus ojos.

-Es como un horno, pero con alas-Prosiguió Bofur, Nym le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¡Es suficiente!-Espetó, pero segundos después el hobbit se desmayó sobre ella.

-No ayudes tanto Bofur-Dijo Gandalf levantándose de su asiento-Nym, querida ¿Puedes ayudarlo por favor?-Ella asintió y lo tomó en sus brazos para llevarlo a la sala. Gandalf recogió el contrato que se había caído de la mano de Bilbo y la siguió.

Depositando a Bilbo en el sillón frente al calor de la chimenea, Nymeria activo su poder y colocando la mano en la mejilla del hobbit envió una descarga de energía curativa por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo despertarse algunos segundos después.

Desorientado, Bilbo se frotó la cabeza enfocando la mirada en el mago sentado frente a él. Dejándolos, Nym fue a buscarle un poco de té.

-Estoy bien, solo déjenme sentarme en paz un momento-Bilbo dijo después de recibir la taza humeante de parte Nymeria.

Bebiendo un sorbo, se acomodó en su sillón.

-Ya estuviste sentado en paz demasiado-Soltó Gandalf-Dime, desde cuando los manteles y la vajilla de tu madre se volvieron importantes para ti. Yo recuerdo a un joven hobbit que siempre corría buscando elfos en el bosque, que regresaba tarde, que volvía muy noche, lleno de fango, ramitas y luciérnagas. Un joven hobbit que se hubiera muerto por averiguar que había más allá afuera de las fronteras de la comarca. El mundo no está en tus libros o en tus mapas, está allá afuera-Señaló la ventana con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No puedo irme así nada más y desaparecer. Yo soy un Bolsón, de Bolsón cerrado.

-También eres un Tuk. ¿Sabías que tu tátara, tátara tío abuelo toro bramador Tuk era tan grande que montaba un caballo de verdad?

-Si…

-Pues así era. En la batalla de los campos verdes el cargo contra los trasgos, golpeo tan fuerte con su porra que le arrancó la cabeza al rey de los trasgos, voló cien metros y cayó en una madriguera de conejos. Así ganó esa batalla y también inventó el golf al mismo tiempo.

-Yo pienso que lo inventaste.

-Las buenas historias merecen un buen final, tú tendrás una o dos historias que contar cuando vuelvas.

Bilbo miro a Nym quien apoyada contra la mesa y cruzada de brazos le miraba atentamente, notando en sus ojos una seguridad que él no poseía. Con un suspiro miro de nuevo a Gandalf-¿Puedes prometerme que volveré?

-No…y si lo haces ya no serás el mismo.

-Eso es lo que creo-Resopló levantándose-Lo siento Gandalf no hay contrato, yo no soy tu hobbit-Declaró antes de rodear el sillón y salir de allí. Ante la expresión molesta y desesperada de Gandalf, Nymeria siguió a Bilbo interceptándolo en el pasillo.

-Bilbo espera-Lo agarró del brazo suavemente para detenerlo.

-Oh, no Nym no vas a…convencerme-Espetó inseguro.

-Te estas comportando como una nenita miedosa-Señaló ella mirándolo con desaprobación.

-¿Miedosa? Acaso no te preocupa el hecho de laceraciones, huesos rotos… ¡Incineración!-Exclamó preocupado.

-No-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No? ¿Hablas enserio? ¡Podrías no volver con vida!-Exclamó colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Eso no me preocupa tampoco. Además, no estamos hablando de mí ¡Sino de ti! Estas pensado demasiado, estas comportándote como un cobarde-Declaró inclinándose sobre él.

-Pues prefiero ser un cobarde, si así voy a vivir-Bilbo la soltó y se giró para alejarse.

-Estas exagerando ¡No lo veras como una verdadera aventura si piensas en cada maldito detalle!-Le gritó a su espalda para después voltearse y regresar a la sala con Gandalf, notando la mirada de Balin y Thorin sobre ella.

-¡Y ustedes que me ven!-Gruñó molesta antes de entrar a la sala.

Balin soltó una risa divertida-Que muchacha, tiene mucho carácter.

-Lo que no nos conviene para nada-Gruñó Thorin-No perdonare su insolencia solo porque sea una mujer.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante su reacción contigo, ella se comportó con mucha amabilidad y simpatía durante la cena. Aunque… por un lado ha sido culpa tuya-Señaló mirando a su rey con reprensión.

-¿Mi culpa? Como puedes decir eso después de como se ha dirigido a mí-Espetó ceñudo.

-Empezaste el alboroto con un trato bastante despectivo hacia ella-Le recordó arqueando una ceja-Así no es como se te ha enseñado a tratar a la mujeres Thorin, hijo de Thrain.

Ante el regaño de su amigo, Thorin desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, sintiéndose algo culpable. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse esa extraña sensación en el pecho cada vez que la miraba.

-Es una ingenua por querer unirse a nosotros-Dijo poco después-Pero su don nos ayudara, lo necesitaremos por si uno de nosotros resulta gravemente herido-Él no entendía porque ella firmaría tan fácil sin siquiera leer el contrato, para ayudarles a recuperar su hogar. Pensó que realmente estaba loca para hacerlo y seguía creyendo firmemente que no debían llevarla. No parecía tomar nada en serio y no estaba dispuesto arriesgar la misión por nada ni nadie.

-Al parecer hemos perdido a nuestro saqueador-Mencionó Balin cambiando de tema, recibiendo la mirada de Thorin con bastante seriedad-Tal vez sea lo mejor, nosotros llevamos las de perder. Después de todo que somos, mercaderes, mineros, herreros, jugueteros. No somos héroes de leyenda.

-Entre nosotros hay varios guerreros-Dijo pensando en los compañeros que siempre lo acompañaron sin dudar ni discutir sus decisiones.

-Guerreros viejos…

-Prefiero estos enanos antes que a un ejército de las colinas de hierro. Porque cuando yo los llame respondieron con…lealtad, honor y un corazón dispuesto, no puedo pedirles más que eso.

Balin se levantó-No tienes que hacer esto, hay alternativa para ti. Eres honorable ante nuestro pueblo, nos buscaste una vida nueva en las montañas azules, una vida de paz y abundancia, una vida que vale más que todo el oro de Erebor.

-Desde mi abuelo, hasta mi padre esto llego hasta mi-Le mostró la llave con la emoción en sus ojos al recordar a su parientes perdidos-Soñaban con el día en que los enanos de Erebor recuperarían su patria. No hay alternativa Balin, no para mí-Esta era su oportunidad de recuperar su hogar perdido y no la rechazaría por mínima que sea.

-Vamos contigo, llegaremos al final-Estuvo Balin de acuerdo poniendo la mano sobre su brazo, con toda la fidelidad que tenía para su rey.

Luego, Thorin dirigiéndose a la sala con Balin encontró a la joven dormida, vestía de una manera extraña, revelando demasiada piel. Reconocía que era toda una belleza eso era innegable, pero no le caía bien. Se atrevió a decirle cosas que nadie haría, burlándose de él frente a los suyos, ridiculizándolo.

Vio a Balin quitar el libro de su regazo para cerrarlo y dejarlo a un lado, notando que llevaba anillos en las manos. Debía pertenecer a la nobleza, pues un plebeyo difícilmente portaría tales joyas, incluyendo el collar con una gema dorada. Ori se acercó a la mujer y la cubrió con una manta antes de tomar asiento cerca de una mesa con un libro en mano. En ese momento, los demás comenzaron a llegar, reuniéndose todos en la sala de estar. Bofur se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón donde estaba Nymeria, acomodándose con su pipa. Thorin encendió la suya y fumó un poco antes de colocar el brazo sobre parte superior de la chimenea.

Con nostalgia al recordar su perdido hogar comenzó a tararear una melodía, uniéndose los demás en apoyo, comenzó a cantar…

_Más allá de las frías montañas_

_Calabozos y cavernas_

_Debemos ir y madrugar_

_Para encontrar, oro al final…_

Vio a la muchacha abrir los ojos dirigiendo la mirada hacia él, no había enfado ni molestia en su expresión, solo una profunda tranquilidad. Sus inusuales ojos lo miraban fijamente sintiendo aquel extraño revoloteo en el estómago otra vez, sin dejar de cantar desvió la mirada de ella.

_Los pinos gimen en las alturas_

_Y el viento llora en la noche_

_Y el fuego al fin todo encendió_

_Tal como antorchas, arboles…_

Cuando hubo acabado se atrevió a mirarla otra vez, pero ella dormía nuevamente.

Nymeria pensó que en cierto modo se parecía a ellos, no era la única que se sentía sin un hogar verdadero. En su mundo siempre se había sentido ajena a todo, a las personas, a las costumbres, pero aquí… aquí era como si este fuese su sitio, rodeada de toda esta gente, rodeada de todo esto.


	3. Un enano irritante

El bullicio que los enanos hicieron al levantarse, la despertó. Con un bostezo se estiró brevemente antes de ponerse de pie eh ir al baño para asearse. Luego fue a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, colocando sus katanas en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, tomó el bolso y salió de la habitación. Los enanos iban de un lado para otro con mantas y bolsas, obteniendo de su parte un buenos días de parte de la mayoría.

Fue por Gandalf encontrándolo en la sala con Thorin ¡La molestia en su rostro fue obvia!

-Buenos días-Dijo a ambos, Gandalf saludo mientras que Thorin se limitó a mirarla notando que sus ojos se desviaban a las armas que portaba.

-¿Ya estas lista?-Le preguntó el mago.

-Si ¿Y Bilbo?-Preguntó ignorando al enano y su irritante cara.

-No se ha levantado aun-Contestó Gandalf con algo de decepción en la voz.

-¿Quieres que lo despierte? lo puedo atar y echarlo en la carga-Dijo con diversión haciendo reír al mago.

-Déjalo Nym, es su decisión-Le dio una sonrisa antes de darle una calada a su pipa.

-Si tú lo dices…-Después de todo Bilbo estaría con ellos en unas horas y le taparía la boca al enano gruñón.

-Sigo sin comprender la razón por la que deseas acompañarnos-Miró a Thorin al oír su voz cuando se levantó y se acercó, sus intensos ojos azules la taladraban con sospecha. Extrañamente su corazón empezó a acelerarse… -Eres solo una niña, el viaje estará lleno de peligros y bestias…- _Porque tenía que ser tan atractivo y a la vez tan desagradable,_ pensó ella con irritación.

-Deja de decirme niña escudo de roble-Respondió con molestia cruzándose de brazos. Porque le seguía diciendo niña ¡Tenía poco más de cincuenta años por Dios! Si, sonaba loco. Pero por alguna extraña razón no envejecía y no había encontrado explicación para eso-Sé qué clase de cosas hay fuera no me trates como una débil, vine aquí para luchar, para matar y ayudarte, no me preocupo por el peligro, no le temo a la muerte… ni a nada-Le aseguró, refiriéndose precisamente a él. La expresión del enano era de enfado y fueron largos segundos en los que sus miradas chocaron, solo faltaron rayos para hacerlo más crítico.

-No me haré responsable de tu seguridad-Declaró Thorin cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo necesito, soy perfectamente capaz de velar por mí misma-Le aseguró. Thorin frunció el ceño ante la respuesta mordaz-Y para que sepas, escudo de roble…-Mencionó acercándose al enano lo suficiente para rozarlo-Adoro el peligro, así que guárdate tus comentarios ridículos-Él abrió la boca para contestarle pero una mano en su hombro lo interrumpió.

-Nym, ve con los demás partiremos en breve-Pidió amablemente el mago.

-Como quieras-Dio una última mirada mordaz a Thorin y se giró golpeándole la cara al enano con su cabello antes de retirarse.

-Thorin, es una mujer no uno de tus soldados-Señaló Gandalf calmadamente, aguantando las ganas de reír por todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

El enano enfadado le apartó la mano y se giró para enfrentarlo.

-Si se unió a esta compañía es para estar bajo mi mando, no hago diferencias. Además, una mujer…no actúa como ella. Si se comporta como un soldado, la tratare como tal-Declaró apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Eso solo te traerá problemas, Nymeria actúa cuando la provocan y lo has hecho desde que llegaste. Si fuera tu no pondría a prueba su paciencia, es una luchadora y una asesina calificada ¿Crees que la hubiese traído si no creyera que es capaz?

Thorin solo lo miro con desconfianza, seguía sin creer que esa pequeña mujer fuera capaz de tales cosas, no aparentaba nada de eso. Solo veía a una delicada fémina que vestía extraño para agregar, mostrando demasiada de su blanca y delicada piel. La mujer no conocía su lugar, era el quien daba las órdenes y eso ella no lo entendía. No iba a dejar que le pasara a llevar, era líder de la compañía y ella como parte de esta le debía respeto.

No consentiría su insolencia y rebeldía de ningún modo.

* * *

¡Ese enano iba a volverla loca! y para peor tenía que soportarlo por un largo tiempo. ¿Cómo podían ser Fili y Kili tan distinto a él siendo la misma sangre? Entendía lo que le había pasado en su vida, pero eso no significaba que debía molestar a otros a causa de sus sentimientos.

Irritada salió para cargar su bolso en el pony que Gandalf dispuso para ella, Balin la guió a él y después de acomodar sus cosas unas manos la agarraron repentinamente por  la cintura y la alzaron, subiéndola al animal. Miro al responsable, perdiendo la furia y olvidándose de Thorin al ver a Kili sonriéndole.

-Gracias, pero podía por mí misma…

-Para mí siempre un placer ayudar a una bella dama-Le dijo él con su brillante sonrisa.

-¿Coqueteando tan temprano Kili?-Bromeó Dwalin palmeando el hombro del joven enano quien se sonrojo ligeramente, Nym solo sonrío divertida por su inocente expresión.

-Vaya, creí que estarían todavía enojados por lo de ayer-Mencionó mirando al resto de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Bueno, fue bastante sorpresivo-Respondió Kili pensativo-Pero mi tío le ha dicho algo que le ha ofendido. Algunos lo entendemos, otros simplemente creen que será divertido verlos pelear-Guiñándole un ojo soltó una ligera risa.

-Con que de eso se trata, de que somos su diversión-Kili asintió en respuesta.

-¡¿Hey Nym te unes a la apuesta?!-Exclamó Fili acercándose, rodeando los hombros de su hermano.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sobre si viene o no el señor Bolsón. Podrías ganarte unas monedas para el viaje-Insistió sonriendo con desafío.

-Bien-Aceptó ella-Apuesto que si-Le vendría bien el dinero de este mundo para comprar algo que le faltara durante  el viaje. Aunque de todas formas había traído joyas que tenía que vender pero no sabía cuánto le tomaría, así que las monedas serian bien recibidas.

-Perfecto, no te preocupes si pierdes habrán más apuestas-Le aseguró Kili empujando a su hermano a un lado.

 

-¡Fili, KILI A SUS LUGARES!

El bramido demandante de Thorin desvaneció sus sonrisas, los hermanos obedecieron inmediatamente y el rey pasando junto a Nymeria le envió una mirada llena de hostilidad y se dirigió a su pony que estaba atrás junto al de Balin. Montando, intercambió unas palabras con él antes de espolear al animal para comenzar a avanzar.

La irritación comenzó a hervir nuevamente ella, era tan arrogante que la ponía furiosa. Espoleó a su pony al que había llamado Saphire y avanzó uniéndose a la compañía.

Mientras cabalgaban los enanos comenzaron a quejarse de la pérdida de tiempo  que fue ir con Bilbo, pero ellos no sabían que les taparía la boca a todos pronto. Bilbo tenía un don para impredecible después de todo.

Vio a Gandalf hacerle una seña y fue hasta él.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás-Puntualizó el mago.

-Lo sé, pero pese a lo furiosa que me pone ese enano-Recalcó cada palabra con molestia-Estoy más animada que cuando tenía que hacer un trabajo.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?-Sonaba curioso el mago.

-Bueno… rescates, evitar fuego cruzado, hacer el trabajo sucio…-Se encogió de hombros-Ese tipo de cosas, depende del contratador-Algunos llegaban a ser unos verdaderos cabrones, sin embargo solo aceptaba trabajos en los que solo hubieran delincuentes y corruptos, no asesinaba gente inocente y no lo haría jamás, ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

-Esto no debe serte muy diferente entonces-Mencionó Gandalf pensativo.

-Bueno si agregamos esas criaturas mitológicas y mortales eso si hace la diferencia-Contestó con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero lo estás tomando muy bien-Señaló Gandalf, ella solo soltó un suspiro.

-No me importa que cosas tenga que matar, las enfrentare…-El ser humano podía ser tan terrible como cualquier criatura, lo sabía de ante mano. De todos modos porque habría de temer si no tenía nada que perder.

Solo podía sentir la anticipación ante los desafíos que iban a encontrar.

-Después de todo estas aquí principalmente para proteger a los descendientes de la línea de Durin-Le susurró Gandalf inclinándose.

-Pero hay un problema más grande que eso, la enfermedad del oro…-Proteger a los enanos era una cosa, pero ayudar a Thorin con la enfermedad era otra muy distinta.

Sobre todo por cómo se llevaba con él.

-Encontraras una forma de evitarla estoy seguro-Su confianza agradaba, pero pensar en ello era demasiado prematuro. Mucho de la historia podía cambiar con su llegada y el enfrentamiento con Smaug podría ser una parte.

-Si tienen algo que decir díganlo para toda la compañía-Gruñó Thorin tras ellos obviamente molesto por su secretismo.

-Dudo que a la compañía le interese oír cosas de mujeres-Respondió Nym con irritación, volteando a verlo le lanzo una mirada llena de molestia viendo que él iba a responder cuando una voz resonó.

-¡Aguarden…aguarden!-Se escuchó la voz agitada de Bilbo quien venía corriendo entre los árboles. Todos se detuvieron a la espera del hobbit quien se acercó a Balin con el contrato en la mano-Ya lo firme, tenga-Le entregó el rollo al enano quien sacando un anteojo lo revisó a detalle.

-Parece que todo está en orden. Bienvenido señor Bolsón a la compañía de Thorin escudo de roble-Balin le guiñó un ojo mientras el resto de los enanos reía.

-Denle un pony-Ordenó Thorin tomando marcha nuevamente.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, no va a ser necesario gracias-Dijo Bilbo nervioso-Puedo mantener el paso, siempre camino mucho en los días de fiesta saben, hasta llegue a los ranales una vez…-Kili y Fili lo tomaron por la ropa alzándolo y dejándolo bruscamente sobre un pony.

Nymeria y Gandalf se unieron a Bilbo, para hacerle compañía.

-Qué bueno que viniste-Le dijo Nym.

-Si bueno…yo…

-Vamos Nori paga-Gritó Oin, recibiendo una bolsita de monedas que le fue lanzada.

-¿Y eso porque fue?-Preguntó Bilbo curioso.

-Oh, que ellos apostaron, que si tu ibas a venir o no. La mayoría aposto a que no vendrías…-Respondió Gandalf mientras Nymeria recibió en el aire una bolsita.

-Yo aposte a que si venias-Le dijo con una sonrisa-¡Hey, Fili gane!-Le gritó mirando hacia atrás.

-¡Fue solo suerte!-Protestó el enano.

-¿Tú que creías?-Preguntó Bilbo al mago quien recibió una bolsita también.

-Mi querido amigo, yo nunca dude de ti ni un instante-Decía guardando las monedas en su bolso.

Bilbo soltó repentinamente un estornudo.

-Ay, pelo de caballo. Tengo alergia-Decía buscando un pañuelo en sus  bolsillos-Hey no, alto, alto, esperen…tenemos que regresar-Gritó deteniendo a todos-Olvide mi pañuelo…

-Tenga-Bofur sacó un trozo de tela de aspecto extraño de su ropa y se lo lanzó-Use esto-Bilbo lo atajó con una mueca mientras el resto de los enanos reían.

-Sigan-Ordenó Thorin desde el frente con ese tono típico suyo de demanda.

Con desconfianza Bilbo dejó el trapo a un lado, Nymeria con una sonrisa divertida y le entregó un pañuelo rojo floreado-Toma.

-Gra…gracias-Bilbo notó que olía dulce, como a flores frescas. Se limpió rápidamente y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Te has convertido en la diversión de los enanos-Señaló ella.

-Me eh dado cuenta-Dijo con pesar, Nym puso la mano en su hombro dándole un suave apretón.

-No dejes que eso te desanime, veras que te agradaran. Son buena gente-Pese a sus amables palabras, Bilbo pensó que no lo iban a aceptar tan rápidamente. Sobre todo por Thorin, que estaba obviamente enfadado por su presencia.

Iba a ser un largo viaje…

* * *

Durante las interminables horas de viaje, la compañía cabalgó entre bromas, risas y conversaciones. Al llegar la noche, acamparon entre unos árboles cerca de un arroyo. Bofur encargado de la comida, preparó un raro estofado. Nymeria y Bilbo se miraron al recibir sus platos, pues el sabor era igual que su extraña apariencia.

Balin se sentó frente a ellos con una sonrisa amable-Y dígame señorita Nym ¿De dónde viene? Eh notado que porta una vestimenta bastante particular. Jamás había visto algo así ni tampoco oído su acento.

-Bueno es complicado…-Respondió revolviendo su comida.

-Soy buen entendedor-El rey enano que había oído la pregunta de su amigo se sentó cerca para escuchar.

-Soy de otro mundo-No había razón para mentir. Ya se lo había dicho a Bilbo de todos modos y a Gandalf no pareció importarle. Balin parpadeó con sorpresa-Gandalf me trajo apenas ayer a la Tierra Media.

-Viajar a otros mundos es cosa de leyendas-Soltó el enano con sorpresa, muchos murmuraron entre ellos respecto a esa declaración.

-Supongo…

-¿Cómo es tu mundo?-Pregunto Bilbo interesado, pues le encantaban las historias.

-Bueno…en comparación hay como quinientos años de adelanto en tecnología, no usamos caballos para trasportarnos, sino maquinas que atraviesan kilómetros en cuestión de minutos. Aviones que cruzan los cielos transportando gente y trenes que te llevan de una ciudad a otra en unas pocas horas… y claro, no existen los hobbits, ni elfos, ni enanos, ni ningún tipo de criatura que aquí exista, son solo cosas de cuentos en mi mundo- _Como ustedes_ , pensó con ironía.

-Vaya…-Fue todo lo que Bilbo pudo decir mientras su expresión se volvía pensativa.

-El cambio debió ser difícil para ti-Le dijo Balin amablemente.

-Sinceramente, no eh pensado en ello… además, aquí es como estar en el campo-Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo era como ir a acampar en vacaciones, sin embargo lo que más extrañaría seria el internet y los chocolates.

-¿Tiene familia?-Preguntó Ori sentándose junto a Balin muy interesado en la conversación anotando cada palabra en su libro rápidamente.

-No, soy solo yo-Respondió con calma. No es que le importara hablar de eso, había dejado atrás aquello y muy enterrado. Hablar de los bastardos que tuvo por padres no era una conversación que le agradara tener, sobre todo por lo que provocaba en los demás y ella odiaba le tuvieran lastima y compasión.

-¿Le ocurrió algo a su familia?-Preguntó Balin con cuidado.

-No tengo familia, Balin, nunca la eh tenido-Soltó mirándolo directamente a los ojos diciéndole con la mirada que era todo lo que diría al respecto.

-Oh, muchacha, lo siento mucho…-Se disculpó, Nym noto la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-No importa-Se encogió de hombro-Nunca la eh necesitado de todos modos-Declaró restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué eras en tu mundo?-Preguntó Bilbo cambiando de tema al notar que el ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso-Quiero decir que hacías…ya sabes-Dijo tímidamente.

-Mercenaria-Los que la escucharon se tensaron.

-Bueno, no lo pareces-Le dijo Bilbo.

-No se juzga solo por el exterior…-Mencionó echando una mirada a la espalda rey enano.

-Y por esas habilidades que tú misma has conseguido te traje a este viaje-Habló el mago tras Ori y Balin-Serán de mucha ayuda en esta misión.

-No te preocupes Bilbo, yo te protegeré-Nym le tomó el brazo haciéndolo sonrojar-Y también a todos…

-¡Palabras vacías sin hechos!-Nymeria se tensó ante la voz de Thorin, él la miraba seriamente-No puedo confiar en alguien que no ha demostrado su valor-Espetó.

-Thorin…-Intentó calmar Balin.

-Déjalo Balin-Tranquilizo Nym-Que opine lo que quiera-Se encogió de hombros, sin importarle lo que dijera-Solo sabe juzgar y gruñir y eso tampoco me demuestra  nada de él-Espetó Nym mirándolo con molestia. Eso enfado al enano, quien sin miramientos fue hasta ella y agarrándola sin ninguna delicadeza la levantó y se la llevo lejos de la compañía, quienes desconcertados vieron a su rey irse con la muchacha. Su enorme mano la tenía firmemente aprisionada-¡Suéltame imbécil o haré que te arrepientas!-Amenazó enfureciéndose.

Cuando estuvieron los suficientemente lejos, se detuvieron. La furia chispeaba en los ojos azules de Thorin y maldijo por aquella aceleración que le producía este arrogante enano, hacía que su cuerpo tuviera reacciones extrañas y no entendía por qué.

-¡Careces de sentido común y de respeto, no aprendes tu lugar mujer!-Le gritó Thorin enfurecido. Nymeria rodó los ojos exasperada. Thorin gruño ante esa acción, la mujer estaba burlándose de él otra vez, lo hacía deliberadamente.

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?-Él la agarró más fuerte acercándola bruscamente, se rozaban y sentía su aroma a humo y a hombre envolviéndola, lo único que se le paso por la cabeza fue el estúpido deseo de besarlo.

¡¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?!

-Sufrirás las consecuencias-Gruñó con arrogancia Thorin taladrándola con su mirada azul-No esperes que te ayude cuando te asustes con las criaturas que encontremos-Nymeria sonrío ante la absurda idea.

-Veremos quien se asusta primero Escudo de Roble y puedo asegurarte que no voy a ser yo. Ya te dije que no le temo a nada-Espetó desafiante.

-Sí, eso lo veremos-Gruñó Thorin.

Esta mujer le exasperaba, su altivez y sus desafiantes palabras, su carencia de temor, su belleza… era una mujer hermosa y eso no podía ignorarlo, no cuando se contoneaba de esa forma tan femenina al caminar. Por más que intentaba pensar en la furia que le hacía sentir, la otra parte de él se concentraba en admirarla, su pelo, su aroma, sus curvas, su piel… Mahal, su piel, aquel terrible y absurdo deseo de tocar esa piel desnuda de sus muslos  y comprobar si era tan suave como se veía, quemaba dentro de él.

Toda ella desprendía pura femineidad ¿Y porque, en el nombre de Durin, le resultaba atrayente? No era enana para empezar. No debía gustarle para nada…

Pero lo hacía. 

Y eso le molestaba todavía más. Había sentido compasión por ella, por su falta de familia…pero su lengua afilada había disipado rápidamente el sentimiento.

-¿Vas a soltarme ya o tengo que romperte los huevos?-Arqueó una ceja ante eso, era también una descarada. Ella puso su mano sobre la suya, pequeña en comparación, pero suave y cálida frunciendo el ceño ante la sensación que le provoco su toque, la soltó rápidamente.

-No quiero tener que volver a repetirme-Advirtió él alejándose unos pasos-Soy el líder de esta compañía.

-Si al menos fueras un poco más amigable no te discutiría-Se cruzó de brazos-¿Quieres respeto? respétame tu a mi primero, hasta entonces… ¡Te aguantas!-Le gritó antes de regresar al campamento.

Thorin la maldijo por ser tan obstinada y descarada, como la detestaba. Jamás en su vida había conocido a una mujer como ella, que se atreviera a hablarle así y no estaba dispuesto a soportarla, le demostraría quien era él y las consecuencias de desafiarle


	4. Furia y Deseo

Uno días después, más o menos por el medio día cuando pararon para comer y dar descanso a los ponys, Dori y Gloin fueron enviados por orden de Thorin a buscar leña para la fogata, mientras, los demás bajaban las cosas de los animales y algunos se ocupaban de la comida. Entre tanto Nym se reía junto a Bofur y Bilbo de Fili y Kili quienes intentaban armar una especie de tienda con unas mantas, las cuales se les caían encima en cada intento.

-Señorita Blackwood-Nymeria tembló ante la voz repentina de Thorin. Sin embargo, una oleada de molestia la barrió. Estos días había estado dándole miradas llenas de hostilidad y desagrado, y todas las veces que quiso pelear y discutirle Gandalf la retuvo ¡En el pasado había matado por menos que un insulto! Pero claro no podía matarlo, la misión no servía de nada sin el enano detestable, pero no significaba que no tuviera ganas de golpearlo.

Con una expresión de molestia giró hacia él viendo que estaba acompañado de Dwalin.

-¿Qué quieres?-Espetó, sonriendo internamente cuando Thorin apretó los puños pronunciando su ceño. Si no lo podía golpear al menos podía darse la satisfacción de enfadarlo.                                                                                               

-Que me demuestres tus habilidades. Dwalin decidió ponerte a prueba-Nymeria arqueó una ceja ante eso y miro al Dwalin, quien de brazos cruzados le miraba desafiante en una pose de “Soy el macho más fuerte y no podrás conmigo”.

-¿Él? ¿Y porque no tú?-Preguntó con desafió-¿Acaso te da miedo pelear con una chica?-Se burló. Dwalin dio un paso furioso por el insulto a su líder pero Thorin lo detuvo, él  no iba dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de una niña rebelde.

-¿Lo harás o no?-Desafió Thorin, Nymeria movió la mano con fastidio.

-Sí, si, como quieras. A ver si así me dejas de molestar-Dijo ella con irritación. Se alejó antes de que pudieran decirle algo y fue por sus katanas que estaban con su equipaje. Los enanos que habían oído con atención se reunieron interesados para presenciar la pelea, haciendo algunas apuestas sobre el ganador.

Nym siguió a Thorin y Dwalin a un lugar apartado del campamento, seguidos de la compañía, Bilbo y Gandalf.

-¿Quién crees que gane?-Preguntó Bilbo al mago.

-Apoyo a nuestra compañera por supuesto-Respondió Gandalf con una sonrisa misteriosa. Bilbo hizo una mueca, pues eso no respondió para nada su pregunta. Solo esperaba que Nym no resultara lastimada, era una mujer a pesar de todo y de lo poco que la conocía ya la consideraba una amiga.

Se detuvieron en un espacio libre de árboles y lo suficientemente grande para realizar un combate. La compañía se reunió alrededor para observar, oyéndose sus gritos de ánimos a su compañero. Mientras, Nym se quitaba el abrigo revelando coloridos tatuajes que cubrían todo su brazo derecho tiró el abrigo al suelo, viendo a Dwalin ponerse en posición con sus hachas en ambas manos.  Con las katanas en su cintura se colocó frente al enano totalmente relajada, pero analizándolo para buscar sus ventajas y debilidades. Dwalin parecía ser fuerte y potente, aunque eso le podía jugar en contra con la velocidad.

-Es solo una prueba, no lesiones ni heridas-Demandó Thorin. Se detuvo por unos momentos mirándolos a ambos-¡Comiencen!-Anunció.

En ese mismo instante Nymeria se lanzó a Dwalin a una increíble velocidad asestándole un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse perdiendo el aliento. El enano reaccionó un momento después y balanceó su hacha hacia ella quien lo esquivó con un salto hacia atrás girando el aire. Pero no paro ahí, inmediatamente fue hacia él nuevamente y con un giro sobre si misma lo pateó en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder, golpeando al mismo tiempo su mano con el piel arrebatándole un hacha, la cual tomó en el aire después de unos giros para estabilizarse en el suelo. Lanzando después el arma a hacia Thorin, incrustándose en el suelo a sus pies.

Dwalin intento aprovechar la distracción de Nymeria y corrió hacia ella sin contenerse, enviando un ataque sobre ella con su hacha directamente a la cabeza. Nym dio un paso atrás evitándolo para después con barrer con su pie los de Dwalin para hacerlo caer de cara al suelo, el enano soltó un gruñido de furia y rodó parándose rápidamente  para continuar atacándola, pero ella esquivó y evitó sus ataques, agachándose, retrocediendo y saltando…

-¡Saca tus armas!-Bramó él enfadado apuntándola con su hacha.

-¿Seguro que quieres eso?-Preguntó Nym con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¡Hazlo o es que solo eres una niña que juega a ser guerrero!-Aquello picó a Nymeria, odiaba que la llamaran niña, el humor desapareció de su expresión volviéndose peligrosa y fiera, ella era más fuerte que un humano también lo era más que un enano y sobretodo más rápida. Sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo se dejó llevar, se impulsó con un salto hacia el enano velozmente desenvainando una de sus katanas para desarmarlo, enviando a volar el hacha lejos de ellos.

Haciéndole una rápida zancadilla lo hizo caer apuntándole con la espada directamente al cuello.

Dwalin trago grueso al sentir el metal en su piel, había sido demasiado rápida, más que antes, había estado a unos metros delante de él y al parpadear ya estaba frente a él… su expresión era la de un asesino, estaba seguro de que si pudiera, lo mataría sin dudar.

 Todos en silencio observaban a la mujer, perplejos por lo rápido de sus movimientos y como había vencido a su compañero sin ningún tipo de consideración.

-Tu turno-Dijo Nymeria fríamente apuntando a Thorin con su katana.

-Ya eh visto suficiente-Declaró el rey.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Thorin se enderezó y descruzó los brazos mientras todos observaban en silencio esperando una reacción del enano.

-No caeré en tus provocaciones infantiles-Respondió antes de girarse para regresar al campamento.

-Cobarde-Declaró Nymeria, escuchándose los jadeos de sorpresa de la compañía, nadie había llamado cobarde a su líder y dudaban de que él se marchara tranquilo ante tal insulto.

Thorin se detuvo al oírla, esa odiosa mujer como se atrevía… enfurecido se volteó-Haré que te arrepientas de eso-Gruñó sacando su espada. Sin embargo, fue sorprendido por el rápido movimiento de ella, quien estuvo frente a él en cuestión de segundos dirigiendo su fina espada contra él, logrando detenerla con la suya a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Su ataque era agresivo y demasiado potente para una mujer tan pequeña.

-No tendré piedad contigo porque seas mujer-Amenazó antes de empujarla y hacerla retroceder unos pasos.

-Mejor aún-Contestó ella despreocupadamente, girando el arma y posicionándose.

Se preguntó de dónde salió esta mujer y que clase de vida había tenido con los mercenarios, no había miedo ni vacilación en sus ojos, solo una profunda confianza, como si esto fuese lo más normal del mundo. De todos modos no podía permitirse perder, no podía dejar que le ridiculizara otra vez y menos frente a su compañía.

Corrió hacia ella rápidamente con la intención de atacarla directamente, pero ella se movió a un lado a último momento esquivándolo y girando para asestarle un golpe en la espalda con la empuñadura de la espada haciéndolo tropezar hacia adelante por el impacto, molesto ignoró la punzada de dolor que le provocó y giró con su puño en su dirección pero lo desvió con el suyo golpeando su brazo para agarrarlo y hacerlo girar, él intento golpearla con su codo pero lo detuvo para después rodear su cuello desde atrás y atraparlo con la intención de ahogarlo.

Ella definitivamente no estaba jugando como con Dwalin, peleaba en serio y no dudaba en intentar herirlo. Reaccionando rápidamente le agarró el brazo tirando de Nymeria haciéndola girar de regreso frente a él, pero se deshizo de su agarre con un brusco movimiento  y nuevamente lo atacó con su arma logrando moverse hacia atrás a tiempo para esquivarla, sin tomar en cuenta el movimiento de su pierna que barrio sus pies haciéndolo caer de espaldas con un golpe seco.

Rodó y se puso de pie rápidamente recibiendo un golpe directo en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder mirando con sorpresa a la chica, que tenía una fiera expresión lanzándose con otro golpe que Thorin detuvo agarrando su puño.

Su mandíbula palpitaba por el dolor, pero pudo ignorarlo.

Detuvo con su espada el ataque a su cuello, resonando el choque de las armas.  Sosteniendo su puño tiro de ella girándola para aprisionarla entre sus propios brazos, afirmándola apretadamente.

-Ríndete-Gruñó, intentando ignorar las partes importantes donde sus cuerpos se rozaban, pese ello era totalmente consiente de las curvas de su cuerpo, incluyendo su dulce perfume y la suavidad de su hebras rojizas en la cara.

Con su cabeza, Nymeria golpeó hacia atrás directo en su nariz aturdiéndolo y obligándolo a soltarla, girando rápidamente para golpear sus pies y tirarlo nuevamente al suelo. Pero en un movimiento instintivo y rápido la envió con él atrapándola bajo su cuerpo, agarrando sus manos con firmeza. Aquel maldito golpe había sido bastante doloroso, la maldijo por ser tan fuerte y tan malditamente atractiva, el escote de su extraña camisa ajustada dejaba ver demasiado. Las redondas y voluptuosas curvas cubiertas de sudor que se deslizaba por su piel haciendo correr su mente a pensamientos incorrectos. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, expandiéndose con cada respiración con los labios entreabiertos  y sus sonrojadas mejillas por el ejercicio...

Aquella distracción le costó, porque Nymeria sacó las piernas de entre las suyas y las apretó alrededor de su cintura para rodar llevándolo con ella quedando ahora él abajo y ella sentada sobre sus caderas con una daga presionando peligrosamente su cuello.

-Yo gano-Declaró ella sin ningún rastro de satisfacción o diversión. En cambio, se veía muy enfadada, contuvo el aliento cuando se inclinó sobre él demasiado cerca de su boca invadiéndole el peligroso impulso de besarla-¿Qué me estás haciendo enano estúpido? ¡Dime!-Mirando sus rosados labios, Thorin no entendía en absoluto a lo que ella se refería. 

Levantándose rápidamente, Nymeria enfurecida se alejó a zancadas del enano idiota. Podía haberle ganado y demostrado quien era, pero nada de eso la complacía, ni siquiera el hecho de haberlo golpeado. Solo podía pensar en lo que había sentido cuando lucho con él, en lo que le causó su roce y contacto. Sobretodo la cantidad de pensamientos pervertidos que tuvo cuando Thorin estuvo sobre ella

Su cuerpo había tenido reacciones que jamás tuvo con otro en el pasado. No era estúpida, sabía lo que eran esas sensaciones y solo le enfurecía aún más el hecho de que sintiera ese deseo por el imbécil de Thorin. Ni siquiera le agradaba, era un idiota.

Era peligroso acercarse demasiado, no podía arriesgarse a sentirse así otra vez o cometería una estupidez, porque era totalmente impulsiva y ese era uno de sus mayores defectos.

De regreso al campamento, algunos de la compañía intercambio las monedas de la apuesta entre quejas y comentarios. Otros estaban reunidos alrededor de Ori quien escribía lo sucedido en su libro con bastante emoción. Nymeria en cambio estaba alejada de todos, sola sentada en una piedra comiendo su almuerzo con una furiosa expresión. Bilbo al verla así desistió de acompañarla y se quedó junto a Gandalf quien sonreía tan misteriosamente como siempre. Al ver a Nym pelear tan bien solo aumento su confianza en ella, no entendía como Thorin podía dudar de ella, había demostrado desde el principio su voluntad a ayudarlo, esperaba que todo cambiara ahora que Nym había demostrado que era más que capaz de participar en una batalla.

Aunque no dudaba de que hubiera más peleas entre ella y Thorin, eso no desaparecería de un día para otro.

-Sabe pelear, eso ya es indudable-Dijo Dwalin acercándose a Thorin quien apretó los puños enfurecido de solo recordar lo sucedido.

-Tal vez-Gruño-Pero sigue siendo una insolente que no me tiene ni un poco de respeto-Espetó Thorin, pero Dwalin noto el destello de interés en la mirada de su rey y amigo. La joven era diferente a todas las mujeres que habían conocido, demostró tener valentía, fuerza y habilidad. No hubo duda en su mirada, ni en sus movimientos en ningún momento.

Se habían equivocado respeto a ella, su apariencia contrastaba con su verdadera fuerza. No negaba que era una gran luchadora, ademas era agresiva al pelear, eso la había una dura y difícil contrincante-

* * *

Aquel suceso no disminuyó las discusiones entre Thorin y Nymeria en los próximos días, peleaban por cualquier cosa, el espacio para acampar, los turnos de guardia, los platos de comida, incluso los lugares para dormir. Para todos se estaba volviendo una costumbre eh incluso un entretenimiento.

-¡Mujer, eh dicho que acamparemos aquí y así será!-Bramó Thorin molesto cruzado de brazos.

-¡Aquí nos mojaremos!-Estalló Nymeria-¡Podrías dejar de ser tan idiota y escuchar por una vez!

-¡Soy el líder y solo yo doy las ordenes!

-¡Me importa una mierda, exijo que nos movamos hacia los arboles de allá!-Gritó señalando el bosque frondoso y espeso a su izquierda.

-¡Eh dicho que nos quedaremos aquí y es mi última palabra!-Declaró el enano con un gruñido amenazante aun sabiendo que no conseguía nada en ella.

-¡Argh, haz lo que quieras!-Soltó exasperada-¡Mójate el culo! ¡Para lo que me importa!-Molesta fue por su bolso y rápidamente se marchó hacia los árboles para refugiarse de la lluvia que pronto vendría. El nuboso cielo amenazaba con un pronto aguacero.

-¡La comida, rápido!-Exigió Thorin enfurecido antes de ir a sentarse a un lado apartado.

-También pienso que deberíamos ir donde dijo Nym-Comento Bilbo mirando el cielo negro y nuboso. Gandalf había desaparecido hacia un rato, como siempre hacia sin decir nada a donde o a que iba.

-No es como si pudiéramos decir algo al respecto-Respondió Kili mirando a donde Nymeria había ido, notando entre los arboles la luz de lo que debía ser una fogata. De todos modos no se atrevía a conseguir sobre él la ira de su tío.

-Solo esperemos que no llueva, no quiero dormir mojado esta noche-Se quejó Fili tendiendo las mantas en el suelo para armar su cama.

Bombur y Bofur, encargados de la comida, sirvieron rápidamente a todos un guiso caliente. Bilbo aprovechó y aceptó llevarle a Nym su plato para ir con ella, así que recogiendo sus cosas, se fue con los dos platos hacia el bosque siguiendo la luz. Atravesando unos cuantos arboles la encontró envuelta en una manta frente a una fogata, bajo un improvisado techo que armó con aquella manta que ella llamaba “saco de dormir” amarrada a unas ramas.

-¿Has conseguido escapar?-Le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Más o menos…-Nym se hizo a un lado dándole espacio bajo el techo improvisado y sentándose le entregó su plato.

-Gracias-Asintiendo, dejo su mochila a un lado y compartiendo la manta con Nym, comenzaron a comer antes de que se enfriara, totalmente cómodos.

-Aquí están-Dijo el mago apareciendo entre los arboles con una sonrisa divertida al verlos solos-Eh de suponer que han vuelto a discutir-Nymeria solo resopló y se comió una cucharada de guiso.

-¿De todos modos, dónde estabas?-Preguntó ella.

-Explorando la zona-Dijo Gandalf despreocupadamente sentándose bajo un árbol cerca de la fogata, acomodándose mientras preparaba su pipa para fumar un rato.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se comenzara a oír la lluvia caer, suerte para ellos estaban bien refugiados. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los enanos, quienes mojados, molestos  y quejumbrosos recogieron todo el campamento lo más rápido que pudieron, corriendo a refugiarse al lugar más cercano. 

* * *

 

Enfurecido Thorin no tuvo más opción que ir a donde esa descarada eh insolente mujer le había exigido. Se sentía como un tonto, odiando admitir que Nymeria tenía razón. Ella tenía la culpa de todo en primer lugar, si no fuese tan rebelde eh insolente…

Maldita fuera, iba a volverlo loco.

Caminando empapado entre los arboles siguió la luz hasta encontrarla, junto al mediano y el mago.

Totalmente secos y cómodos.

-Ah, pero miren quien es-Señalo Nymeria con una sonrisa llena de burla-Tonto de roble…-Se contuvo con esfuerzo eh intento no responder, no cuando estaba malditamente mojado, con frio y cansado. Los demás llegaron tras él y rápidamente se acomodaron tomando un lugar lo más cerca de la fogata que pudieron-¿Estas mojado escudo de roble? Tenía entendido que presagiaste que no llovería.

-¡Silencio!-Espetó mirándola con furia, haciéndola sonreír aún más. Ignorando el palpitar acelerado de su corazón se acomodó bajo un árbol para dormir.

-¡Y a mí nadie me hace callar!-La escucho gritarle.

-¿Te gusta tener lengua, mujer? No me provoques si quieres conservarla-Gruñó sin mirarla, pero fue sorprendido por su risa llena de diversión.

-Esa ha sido buena, pero me han amenazado con cosas peores, invéntate algo más original la próxima vez-La risa del mago solo aumento su molestia.

Los enanos intentaron contener la risa para así evitar la ira de su rey, pero era tan difícil cuando él y su compañera se peleaban como dos niños.  

Poco a poco la calma fue asomándose entre los enanos al caer profundamente dormidos sin importarles el ruido de la lluvia a su alrededor.

Algunos aun despiertos, destacando a Fili, Kili, Dwalin y Nymeria, siendo esta última la atención de los príncipes, avasallándola con sus preguntas llenas de curiosidad se mantenían alrededor del fuego. Dwalin, quien tenía la guardia mantenía atenta vigilancia sobre Nymeria mientras ella hablaba con Fili y Kili. Quizá a ellos que eran unos jóvenes podía convencerlos con sus artimañas de mujer, pero él no se fiaba ni un poco. Sobre todo por como trataba a Thorin, dejando más que claro que no le importaba en absoluto herirlo.

Ella era peligrosa, lo sentía.

La frialdad con la que era capaz de expresarse, la letalidad de sus ataques y su comportamiento desvergonzado, se lo decían. El mago debía tener muy buenas razones para unirla a la compañía, porque de otro modo Thorin ya la habría expulsado desde el primer día.

-Así que díganos…-Dijo Kili con curiosa picardía-¿Tiene algún hombre especial en su corazón?

Nymeria arqueando una ceja lo miro con ligera sorpresa-¿Te refieres a un novio?-El enano asintió.

-Pues no, para que querría yo uno de esos-Ambos hermanos se miraron antes de volver los ojos hacia ella sin ocultar su desconcierto.

-Por supuesto que para que sea su compañero. Una mujer como usted ya debería estar casada-Fili dijo tocándose la barba, esperando su respuesta con atención, al igual que algunos otros.

-Solo un tonto sería capaz de tomarla como esposa-Las palabras de Dwalin hicieron a la chica arquear una ceja poniendo su mirada sobre él, mientras los hermanos se tensaban al ver el brillo de molestia en los ojos de su compañera.

-¿Enserio? Entonces me asegurare de buscar al tonto más grande de todos para hacerlo mío-Fili y Kili rieron al oír su respuesta viendo al señor Dwalin fruncir el ceño al no obtener la contestación que esperaba-Y te puedo asegurar que será el más agradecido que podrá existir.

-Lo dudo mucho-Gruño Dwalin-Le bastara unos minutos contigo para ver su error.

-Conseguiré otro-Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-Abundan hombres en el mundo, cada uno más loco que otro. Además… puedo tener al que desee muy fácil-Declaró con altivez. Sin embargo, aunque nada de lo que decía era cierto, no iba permitir que el enano le faltara el respeto o le pasara a llevar de ningún modo, aun si tenía que mentir.

-La belleza no compensa las carencias-Gruñó Dwalin. Poniéndose de pie ella estuvo frente a él enano en un parpadeo, inclinándose sobre él de un modo que invadió su espacio personal, viéndolo tragar grueso.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedes entonces jurar que eres distinto a los demás y no caer solo por una cara bonita?-Le preguntó tomándolo del mentón, bajando y suavizando el tono de su voz. Los ojos de Dwalin se ampliaron mientras ella le tocaba la barba eh inclinándose hacia su oído le susurró-Me habías demostrado ser más listo… ahora veo que solo fue fanfarronería…-Moviendo los dedos hacia su cuello le sopló suavemente en la oreja escuchándolo gruñir antes de que le apartara para ponerse rápidamente de pie y alejarse entre los arboles perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a su lugar con las divertidas expresiones de Fili y Kili, pero al mirar más allá, la expresión furiosa de Thorin fue lo primero que vio, sus ojos conectaron enviándole un claro mensaje de “Mantente alejada de mi gente”.

Solo para provocarlo extendió la mano para tocar la de Kili con suavidad, recibiendo del príncipe una sonrisa animada mientras le acercaba la mano hasta sus labios para besar su dorso con galantería.

Esa acción enfureció aún más al rey, ordenándoles a sus sobrinos con un fuerte bramido que fueran a dormir. Le dio a ella una feroz mirada de advertencia que solo la hizo sonreír con diversión, viendo en Thorin la inmensa furia contenida antes de que se acomodara nuevamente dándole la espalda.

Ella nunca imaginó que sería tan divertido estar aquí.


	5. Negando lo inevitable

_-¡No soy débil!-Gritó la niña agarrando con fuerza el palo de entrenamiento, mientras se ponía de pie limpiándose la sangre de la frente con la manga de su suéter rasgado._

_-¡Entonces demuéstralo!-Gritó su superior-¡Demuestra que no lo eres o terminaras en la calle como los otros, aquí no necesitamos bebes chillones que no sirven para nada! ¡Solo te queda luchar o morir!_

_-¡Te odio!-Gritó ella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-¡Los odio a todos!_

_-¡Usa ese odio para luchar, para surgir…para vengarte!-Con un grito ella corrió hacia él con la intención de golpearlo con el palo, pero el mentor la detuvo con una mano y arrebatándole el palo la golpeó con este en el costado tirándola nuevamente al suelo-Que débil…-Mencionó el agarrándola del cabello levantándola mientras ella se agitaba con dolor-No sé qué vio el jefe en ti…solo veo a una niña débil y desnutrida-Con un chillido ella lo pateó en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo obligó a soltarla. Su mentor se limpió la sangre de la boca y estampo el pie en su estómago arrancándole un grito de dolor-Maldita niña…-Ella se retorció y comenzó a golpearle la pierna-¡Quieta!-Ordenó con un bramido. Sin embargo, ella no obedeció. Agachándose la agarró del cuello colocándola contra el suelo, la niña agarró su mano rasguñándolo para quitárselo de encima. Dándole una bofetada hizo que se calmara recibiendo de ella una mirada de odio puro._

_-¡Púdrete!-Escupió ella, el mentor solo sonrió._

_-Eres resistente, eso es excelente, pero debes aprender…-Ejerció presión sobre su cuello arrancándole un quejido-Que el dolor debe ignorarse. El dolor no es permitido, el dolor…te hace dudar, te hace débil… si quieres sobrevivir  aquí, debes soportar lo que sea-Soltándola ella comenzó a toser, inhalando bocanadas de aire._

_-¡Te matare! ¡Algún día lo hare! ¡Te matare a ti y a todos ellos!-Gritó con ira y dolor._

_-Hasta ese día… crece y hazte fuerte o solo serás otra más del montón, la vida es cruel-Dijo el con seriedad-Y nosotros somos parte de lo que desecha y lo único que nos queda…es pelear ¿Quieres vengarte? ¡Pues entonces pelea! ¡Resiste y pelea! ¡Porque nadie va a salvarte, nadie va a ayudarte, cuando eres diferente todos te abandonan, cuando eres débil…todos te pisotean!-Agarrando su cabeza la acercó mirándola directamente a los ojos con determinación-No permitas que te pisoteen niña, no dejes que los malditos de alta posición te escupan, su temor nos hace fuerte-Declaró con un gruñido-Haz que te teman, usa tu poder, tus habilidades, si naciste con ellas ha sido por algo, úsalas para ganar._

_-¡Ganare! ¡Ganare y seré fuerte!-Juró ella-¡Más fuerte que todos!-Gritó limpiándose las lágrimas._

_-Nymeria… Nymeria…_

Con un jadeo abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la cara amable de Bilbo, él le sonrió y le ofreció un tazón caliente de té y un sándwich de carne.

-Estabas profundamente dormida-Le dijo el amablemente, pero al ver su inexpresivo rostro la miro con preocupación-¿Está todo bien?

-Claro que sí ¿Porque no lo estaría?-Respondió antes de beber un trago caliente de aquel té, el líquido le quemó lo suficiente para quitar la molestia que sentía a causa de aquel sueño, revivir aquellas memorias la agotaba. Había dejado aquello atrás, muy profundamente enterrado, sin embargo, su cerebro le jugaba chueco y seguía enviándole esos malditos recuerdos en sueños.

-Pareces enfadada ¿Todavía estas molesta con Thorin por lo de ayer?-Ella resopló y él solo pudo sonreír-Ha amanecido bastante calmado hoy…-Mencionó mirando a Thorin colocar su equipaje en su pony.

-Calmado es decir mucho, cuando está mucho tiempo en silencio solo significa que estallará en cualquier momento…

-¡DENSE PRISA!-Bramó Thorin-¡PARTIREMOS EN BREVE Y NO QUIERO RETRASOS!-Advirtió mirándola a ella directamente.

Nymeria miro a Bilbo con una ceja arqueada-Ves, te lo dije-Bebió otro trago de té y le dio una mordida al sándwich de carne.

-Será un día largo-Suspiró Bilbo mirando a los enanos obedecer a su líder moviéndose rápidamente, levantando el campamento. Si había pensado que al principio que la aventura no era tan mala ahora se retractaba. Cómo quisiera estar en su confortable agujero, al amor de la lumbre, y con la marmita que empieza a silbar.

Poco después se pusieron en marcha, dejando el refugio de los árboles. La mañana era fría y gris, con oscuras nubes amenazando nuevamente llover, pero eso no desanimó a los enanos quienes cabalgaron felices, contando historias o cantando canciones.

-Cuéntame un poco sobre ti-Pidió Nym con curiosidad junto a Bilbo mientras los enanos conversaban entre ellos.

-Ah, pues…que podría decirte, no eh tenido una vida tan aventurera como la tuya, estoy seguro de que tú tienes muchas historias que contar…

-No son tan entretenidas, a menos que solo quieras oír sobre sangre y muertos-Bilbo hizo una mueca.

-Estoy seguro de que no hay solo eso…-Insistió.

-Ya, entonces hagamos un intercambio, tú me cuentas algo sobre ti y después te cuento algo de mi ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy bien-Respondió animado-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Has tenido novia?-La pregunta repentina sonrojo al hobbit, negando rápidamente con la cabeza-No te creo.

-Es cierto, pues yo…-Él nunca había sido muy popular entre las damas, tenía una vida respetable pero eso no significaba popularidad entre su gente. Además el prefería la paz y la tranquilidad de su hogar y pensar en mujeres parecidas a la desagradable Lobelia Sacovilla Bolsón era suficiente para rechazar cualquier compromiso-Digamos que prefiero mi tranquilo hogar.

-Ya, pero más de algunas tuviste alguna aventurilla por ahí-Dijo ella con picardía y diversión.

-Nym, eso…eso es impropio-Soltó Bilbo sonrojado, pero ella solo se echó a reír.

-Eres tan tierno…de veras que no me creo que no hayas tenido novia-Nym le pellizco la mejilla suavemente sorprendida por la facilidad con la que podía hablar con Bilbo. Ella acostumbraba a rechazar a quien le rodeara pero con él era bastante diferente, había algo en el hobbit que le inspiraba confianza y no desde ahora sino desde el primer momento en que lo vio, por ello no sentía restricciones a la hora de intercambiar conversación con él.

-¿Lo has tenido tú?-Preguntó Bilbo tomando su turno.

-Pues no-Contesto ella con sinceridad-Los hombres son demasiada responsabilidad, piden demasiado y no dan lo mismo a cambio. Solo pensar en tenerlo me parece agotador. Además la mayoría son traicioneros-Declaró-Mejor sola que mal acompañada…

-¿Has tenido malas experiencias?-Él pensó que habría que estar demente para traicionar a alguien como ella, era muy valiente y divertida, y sobretodo protectora. Ella ha estado cuidándolo desde que partieron el viaje, aunque al principio le desconcertó, le pareció muy agradable. Con Nym no se sentía solo en medio de todos estos enanos que no lo querían en su compañía.

-No, pero eh visto demasiadas de otras personas para decir no. Y ya te respondí dos preguntas tramposo, tú me responderás dos a mi ahora…

Sumidos en su amena conversación no se percataron del tiempo que paso, las horas de cabalgata los llevó hasta Bree y aquello fue una indicación para Bilbo que definitivamente estaba fuera de lo que había sido su hogar y ahora ya no había posibilidad de retorno.

Llegar a Bree fue provechoso para reponer provisiones y refugiarse adecuadamente esta noche, ya que sin duda llovería a cantaros otra vez.

En la posada del pony pisador consiguieron comida y habitaciones para la noche.

Esto último…no resulto bien para ciertas personas.

-¡Porque tengo que compartir contigo!-Reclamó Nymeria soltando su bolso bruscamente sobre una silla.

-Argh, deja de quejarte mujer y aunque el sentimiento es mutuo, tampoco es el fin del mundo-Respondió Thorin dejando sus cosas sobre una de las camas.

-¡De todos los enanos porque tenías que ser tú, hasta aceptaría dormir con Bombur!-Se quitó el abrigo y lo tiro en la cama. Fue hacia su bolso y rebusco en el sacando su perfume y desodorante en spray. Tiro las mantas de la cama hacia tras revisándola y le echo tanto perfume como desodorante para eliminar cualquier extraño olor. Le incomodaban esta clase de lugar, sobretodo porque no se podía saber que clase de personas habían dormido antes aquí. Y también debía admitir que era una especie de paranoica de la limpieza. Sacudió las mantas y la almohada y las volvió a acomodar bajo la curiosa mirada de Thorin-¿Qué?-Espetó notando que la miraba.

-Nada-Gruño él por su insolente tono y dando media vuelta se ocupó de sí mismo.

Era insufrible, malditamente gruñón, imbécil, idiota y atractivo… ¡NO! ¡Atractivo no! No debía parecerle atractivo, solo era un enano... de hombros anchos, fornido, con un precioso cabello, ojos como zafiros y una voz exquisita para seducir…

¡AHHH! ¡Maldita fuera su mente! ¿Porque estaba pensado así? Agarrándose el pelo, deseo golpearse contra la maldita pared, acababa de insultarlo ¿Porque estaba ahora alabando su atractivo?

¡No, no era atractivo! Se repitió. Solo era gruñón y molesto y… súper, híper, mega imbécil.

No debía gustarle, para nada.

_Te gusta._

Aquella vocecita en su cabeza la alerto, haciendo que prácticamente saliera corriendo de la habitación para bajar a comer.

* * *

 _Mujer escandalosa._ Pensó Thorin quitándose el abrigo.

Aquel aroma dulce que ella desprendía, ahora estaba impregnado en la habitación flotando en el aire, haciéndole recordar los momentos en que Nymeria había estado sobre su cuerpo y lo cerca que la había tenido, enviando una chispa de deseo por su cuerpo.

-Mahal…-Gruñó pasándose la mano por la cara-Esto es absurdo-Dijo para sí mismo sentándose en la cama. Aquella imagen de Nymeria empapada y ligera de ropa ha estado constantemente en su mente desde entonces, despertando en él cosas que creía muertas desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Esa mujer descarada era totalmente contraria a cómo eran las mujeres remilgadas de su pueblo que se mantenían protegidas por su escasez, dentro de las montañas. Ella era una habilidosa guerrera con un carácter terrible y una infinita insolencia que estaba siendo una peligrosa distracción. Tentándolo con su cuerpo, con su piel desnuda y las exuberantes curvas que no se molestaba en cubrir.

Enfadado consigo mismo por pensar de esa manera, la maldijo. Todo era culpa de ella en primer lugar por confundirlo de esta manera. No podía dejarse llenar la cabeza de tonterías por culpa de esa mujer rebelde, tenía una misión de gran importancia. Una misión que podía costarle la vida tanto a él como a toda su compañía.

 No podía fallar y tampoco permitir que esa mujer se metiera en su mente. 

* * *

Reunidos en las mesas, toda la compañía comía con ganas los alimentos decentes que les sirvieron. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los enanos, Gandalf, Bilbo y Nymeria comían tranquilamente en una mesa los tres, escuchando el bullicio típico de los enanos, quienes reían y bromeaban ruidosamente.

-¿Todo bien con nuestro líder?-Preguntó el mago dándole una calada a su pipa. Nymeria desvió sus ojos hacia él.

-Gracias por eso Gandalf-Respondió ella con desagrado. La mayor parte de la culpa la tenía el mago por insistir en que ellos compartieran cuarto y tanto Balin como Fili y Kili ayudaron. Según ellos… para su protección y para que ellos pudieran arreglarse. La primera era absurda, y la segunda… pues era una tontería.

El mago resopló-No pueden estar discutiendo por siempre querida, en esta misión se necesita trabajo en equipo si queremos tener éxito.

-Puedo matar a quien sea, muy bien yo sola-Declaró ella antes de comer un pedazo de pan.

-Y no lo dudo, pero mucho nos espera por delante y los sucesos de la historia pueden cambiar radicalmente-Señalo con seriedad.

-¿A qué se refieren?-Preguntó Bilbo confuso, Nym puso la mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Bilbo, ya sabes cómo es Gandalf, misterioso como siempre…

-Es cierto-Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa, el mago volvió a resoplar y continúo fumando.

Al terminar su comida, Nym se puso de pie-Bilbo ¿Vienes conmigo? Quiero comprar unas cosas para el viaje-El asintió limpiándose las manos con la servilleta.

-Por supuesto-Contestó poniéndose de pie.

-Volvemos luego-Dijo Nym a Gandalf. El mago solo asintió y junto a Bilbo se dirigieron a la salida.

Recorriendo Bree, buscaron los mercados. Usando el dinero que gano en la apuesta, compró mantas extra para ella y Bilbo y unas capas para la lluvia. Entre tanto, se comieron unos dulces, disfrutando de comer algo que no fueran desbridas sopas o raros estofados.

Pero el tranquilo paseo fue interrumpido por la intensa lluvia repentina, por lo que corrieron de regreso a la posada cubriendo las compras, para evitar que se mojaran y estropearan.

Guardando todo en sus respectivos equipajes, se tomaron el tiempo para secarse y cambiarse de ropa en sus habitaciones.

Colocando sus ropas húmedas en una silla frente a la chimenea, Nymeria en ropa interior se sentó en su cama secándose enérgicamente el cabello con una toalla. La habitación era cálida por el fuego dando un cómodo ambiente para descansar un rato.

Sin embargo, su agradable momento fue roto por el estruendoso entrar de Thorin al empujar bruscamente la puerta que ella había atrancado con otra silla.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso no sabes tocar?!-Le reclamó, pero él parecía distraído y si, lo estaba, con los ojos puestos fijamente en su cuerpo.  Al sentir un revoloteo fuerte cerca del estómago, frunció el ceño, sobre todo por el descaro que tenía al mirarla con tanta libertad. Ignorando el estremecimiento de su cuerpo agarró una daga de su chaqueta y se la lanzó a un lado de la cara, clavándose junto a su oreja en la madera del umbral de la puerta, haciéndolo reaccionar-La próxima vez pervertido, ira a tus bolas-Amenazó viéndolo fruncir el ceño.

En ese momento cerró de un portazo detrás de si con un profundo gruñido.

-Mujer descarada… como te atreves…-Espetó con los ojos puestos en otra dirección evitándola, notando el coloreo en las mejillas de Thorin mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-Has irrumpido aquí a pesar de que cerré y has tenido tú, tú el descaro de mirarme sin mi permiso. El único atrevido aquí ¡Eres tú!-Le dijo con molestia, viéndolo ir hacia su cama dejando sobre esta la bolsa que sostenía antes de sentarse de espalda a ella, con el cuerpo muy rígido.

Ignorándolo se ocupó de terminar de secarse el pelo rápidamente para después vestirse, colocándose unos leggings y una chaqueta deportiva ajustada. Al terminar con las botas se cepillo un poco el pelo antes de salir de allí y bajar para reunirse con la compañía, consiguiendo de paso algo de tomar.

Mas la tranquilidad de Thorin no pudo ser recuperada, aun después de que ella dejo la habitación. El recuerdo de su piel desnuda estaba rondando en su cabeza con la vista de sus curvas y aquella diminuta ropa cubriendo las partes importantes.

De no ser porque cualquiera podría entrar, él ahora tendría la mano en sus pantalones ocupándose de la dolorosa rigidez de su erección, aliviándose de la repentina excitación.

Enfurecido volvió a maldecir a Nymeria una y cien veces por lo que le provocaba, haciéndolo sentir como un jovencito enano resquebrando su control, odiándola mucho más por eso.

Él no sería vencido por una mujer humana descarada.

No lo seria…

* * *

Bajando las escaleras, se encontró con Dwalin quien frunció el ceño inmediatamente al verla, aunque con una extraña incomodidad.

Recordando lo de anoche casi trajo una sonrisa a sus labios.

-Espero que no estés imaginándote cosas raras, anoche solo estaba molestándote-Le dijo de una vez, para aclarar malos entendidos.

-Lo sé-Le contestó con un gruñido antes de continuar su camino.

Encogiéndose de hombros, bajo a la primera planta para conseguir algo de beber, tomando después asiento junto a Gandalf en una mesa cerca de la ventana con una jarra de cerveza.

-Creí haber dicho que se necesitaba armonía…-Mencionó Gandalf con un suspiro.

-Él me molesta a propósito-Se defendió ella.

-Ambos lo hacen-Declaró el mago con gesto exasperado-Son demasiado tercos y orgullosos…

En ese momento Thorin apareció por las escaleras sin su abrigo y con una expresión sombría. Acercándose al posadero, habló brevemente con él antes de obtener una jarra eh ir a sentarse junto Balin y sus sobrinos.

Al sentir un toque en el brazo, miró al mago dirigirle una sonrisa misteriosa y divertida.

-¿Qué?-Espetó agarrando la jarra con fuerza.

-Solo un tonto no podría ver lo que sucede entre ustedes-Mencionó echando una mirada al rey enano quien fruncía bastante el ceño, ajeno a la conversación de quienes lo rodeaban.

-¿Y qué sucede según tú?-Preguntó despacio, antes de beber un trago de cerveza.

-Lo que los mortales llaman atracción-Nymeria estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el líquido al oír al mago. Tosiendo lo miró ceñuda por lo absurdo de su suposición.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es ridículo!-Soltó indignada.

Gandalf rió al ver el coloreo en las mejillas de Nymeria, confirmando sus sospechas-Querida Nym, no hay nada de malo ello…

-No eres gracioso Gandalf-Gruñó bebiendo otro trago de su jarra-Ni siquiera vuelvas a mencionarlo o ya verás-Agregó advirtiéndole con la mirada.

Aunque el mago no perdió su sonrisa, solo logró exasperarla todavía más. Luego él se levantó al ser llamado por un tímido Bilbo, el hobbit se veía algo nervioso mientras le hablaba al mago quien le oía atentamente.

-Que hermosa flor han dejado sola…-Esa voz sonó a su lado al tiempo que alguien se sentaba imponiendo su porte sobre ella. Un olor desagradable invadió sus sentidos, enfadándola.

Moviendo los ojos hacia el bastardo que se atrevía a invadir su espacio personal, encontró a un hombre sucio y algo despeinado pero con un cuerpo fornido. Este tipo no era un humano cualquiera, portaba una espada en la cintura y brazales metálicos bastante desgastados.

Sin embargo, las marcas en su mano le advirtieron sobre quien era.

-No me interesa, lárgate-Contestó con frialdad aguantando el impulso de apuñalarlo.

-Oh, vamos. No seas tímida…-Dijo acercándose-Prometo que te la pasaran tan bien que solo podrás gritar… alguien como tú solo merece ser complacida…-De reojo pudo ver a varios de los enanos con armas en manos venir, Fili y Kili se veían muy furiosos, pero Thorin entre ellos parecía a punto de estallar.

Confundida por ello, no notó en su distracción el movimiento del sujeto, que con impertinencia posó una mano en su hombro moviéndola hacia su pecho. El toque la repugnó de tal manera que invadida por la furia, le agarró rápidamente la mano antes que llegara demasiado lejos y se la retorció hacia la espalda arrancándole un bramido dolor. Complacida por el sonido, sacó de su ropa una daga a una velocidad imperceptible rajándole el cuello antes de empujarlo al suelo, donde cayó con un golpe seco formando un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que se oyeran varios chillidos femeninos. Las meseras se alejaron corriendo después de presenciar lo sucedido.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse, Fili y Kili la tomaron de los brazos apartándola del cadáver.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Fili con una preocupación que la tomó por completa sorpresa-¿No te tocó?

Sus acciones no eran lo que había esperado después de que vieran lo que había hecho. Así no era como reaccionaban todos…

-¿Nymeria?-La voz de Kili hizo que lo mirara, pero al sentir su mano en la mejilla lo aparto rápidamente por puro instinto, sintiendo extrañamente arrepentimiento al notar el dolor del rechazo en sus ojos marrones.

Sintiéndose repugnante por sus acciones, se alejó de ellos ocultando sus emociones, para retirarse a su habitación ignorando las miradas de todos sobre ella.

Con una punzada en el pecho se sentó en la cama, incomoda por todas esas sensaciones golpeó el colchón con su puño.

¿Porque estaba actuando así? Los enanos no eran sus amigos, no debía importarles lo que sintieran o pensaran. Y sin embargo algo en su interior tiraba de ella a acercárseles, la bondad que poseían era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero aun así… le agradaba.

Con un revoltijo de emociones, se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Así no se suponía que debía ser todo esto, como podían esos enanos con tanta facilidad atraerla a sus maneras, uniéndola a su alegría y esa animosidad que cada uno de ellos emitía.

Ella era una asesina, no una niña cautivada por cosas nuevas.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Los toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, viendo a Gandalf entrar despacio acompañado de Bilbo, ambos se veían demasiado tranquilos.

-¿Estás bien querida Nym?

-Esa pregunta esta demás-Soltó fríamente, sin querer.

Con un suspiro el mago se acercó.

-No voy a reclamar nada porque sé quién era, pero solo quiero que tengas más cuidado donde realizas tus… maniobras-Habló Gandalf con suavidad.

-Si sabes quién era entonces entiendes esto-Dijo entregándole un pedazo de cuero con líneas negras trazadas de un modo irreconocible, que había arrancado del cinturón del tipo.

-Es lengua negra-Contestó Gandalf tomando el trozo de cuerpo apenas echándole una mirada, sabiendo perfectamente de que se trataba-Una promesa de pago… por la cabeza de Thorin-El hobbit soltó un jadeo de sorpresa mientras se tensaba.

-Vaya… ¿Y cómo es que escudo de roble tiene a mercenarios persiguiéndolo?

-No sé realmente, pero meses atrás encontré uno igual a este antes de reunirme con Thorin. Esto puede ser muy malo para todos nosotros…-Soltó pensativo. Tocándose la barba la miro con seriedad-Gracias a los Valar que has podido evitar una mala situación. Después de todo la seguridad de Thorin está en tus manos…

-¿Eso qué significa?-Preguntó Bilbo confuso.

-Esa es una de las cosas que Nymeria tiene que hacer-Le dijo Gandalf-Para eso la eh traído, su motivo en la compañía es muy distinto al tuyo, Bilbo Bolsón-Volviendo a Nymeria puso la mano suavemente en su hombro-Cuida a Thorin, después de todo es el motivo por el cual insistí en que estuvieran juntos. Ya intentaron ir por Thorin meses atrás y no dudo que ahora lo harán otra vez… y esto es solo la prueba de ello. Quien sea que esté detrás de él no va desistir fácilmente.

 _Claro que no lo hará, si es el cabrón de Azog quien lo persigue._ Pensó recordando al orco maldito, que Thorin creía muerto.

-No te preocupes me haré cargo del enano gruñón-Le aseguró, viendo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Bilbo.

-Gracias-Gandalf dijo con una expresión de alivio-Confió en ti para esto querida-Girándose puso la mano en la espada de Bilbo para dirigirse la puerta y dejarla sola.

Con un suspiro, fue por su bolso sacando su iPhone y una novela que todavía no terminaba de leer, colocándose los audífonos puso música y se acomodó en la cama para sumirse en la lectura rodeada de la calidez proveniente del pequeño fuego de la chimenea.

* * *

Thorin subió a la habitación horas después, pese a que había deseado ir mucho antes se abstuvo solo para evitarla. Pero por orgullo volvió, enfadándose al dudar en abrir al detenerse frente a la puerta.

Después de verla en la tarde degollar a ese humano con tal frialdad, decidió no presionarla más allá del límite. Gandalf le dio tal advertencia y no estaba dispuesto a perder su vida ni la de ninguno de su compañía por su insensatez. Sin embargo, no estaba para nada contento con la decisión del mago, poner a esa mujer como su protectora no le hacía gracia alguna, apenas si podía soportar su presencia, como se le ocurría ponerla directamente a su lado. Después de que le explicara quien era el humano y sus intenciones antes de ser asesinado, entendió la situación, pero eso no lo calmaba en absoluto y no porque alguien quisiera matarlo, sino más bien por Nymeria.

Molesto, agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió sin delicadeza esperando algún reclamo de parte de ella, pero ni siquiera le miro. Con un libro en las manos y unos cordeles blancos colgando a los lados de su rostro se veía demasiado relajada, demasiado para su gusto.

Cerrando tras de sí, fue hacia su cama para sentarse y guardar en su bolsa el resto de monedas que le sobraron de la compra de provisiones.

Dejando a un lado la bolsa, sacó del interior de su chaqueta el mapa antes de quitarse el cinturón y comenzar a desprenderse de las capas de ropa para meterse a la cama. Dejándose solo una túnica, tomo el mapa de su abuelo para mirarlo otra vez. Sintiendo una gran nostalgia al recordar cada salón y pasillo marmolado veteado de oro de Erebor. Nada de su hogar había sido olvidado para él, ni el más mínimo detalle. Tocando la llave colgando de su cuello soltó un suspiro cansado dejando el mapa en su regazo. La impaciencia en su corazón era molesto, apenas si habían iniciado el viaje, pero se sentía como un niño emocionado al pensar en volver a pisar su hogar robado.

Después de todo… la espera había sido demasiada.

Cansado, se frotó los ojos con un bostezo. Rápidamente se quitó las botas dejando después su ropa en una silla cercana.  Apartando las mantas para acostarse echo una mirada en dirección a Nymeria con la intención de apagar las velas, pero su compañera dormida como estaba, no podría apagar nada.

Quiso dejarla así incomoda como estaba, pero algo en él le instó a ayudarla y aunque batalló consigo mismo unos momentos, lo segundo ganó. Enfadado, fue hacia Nymeria y quitándole suavemente el libro de las manos, la acomodó sobre su costado viéndola acurrucarse con un suspiro.

Mahal…. ¡¿Porque tenía que ser ella así?! Furioso por dejarse encantar de su apariencia delicada mientras dormía, gruño agarrando las mantas para tirárselas encima. Esto era solo una falsedad, la verdadera Nymeria estaba lejos de ser delicada y él sabía de primera mano lo duro que golpeaba.

Ignorando la fuerte sensación en su pecho, volvió a la cama. Notando al sentarse que aun sostenía aquel libro.

Sin poder evitar la curiosidad, lo abrió para ojear algunas páginas, encontrando palabras que le fueron irreconocibles. Sin embargo, al pasar unas cuantas hojas más, se sintió verdaderamente desconcertado por la gráfica descripción de una pareja en el acto sexual, plasmada explícitamente en una variedad de páginas.

No podía creer que ella leyera esta clase de cosas.

¡Era peor que atrevida, era una descarada!

Con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza por tal libro indecente, lo cerró de golpe tirándolo a los pies de la cama de Nymeria, para después apagar su vela y acostarse pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en el contenido de ese maldito libro.

* * *

En su inconciencia, sintió una presencia que no correspondía al enano gruñón, la nueva presencia emitía una sensación desagradable, llena de maldad.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, vio a través de la oscuridad una sombra cerniéndose sobre Thorin blandiendo una espada dirigida directamente a su cabeza. Con la furia barriendo sobre ella por tal atrevimiento, reaccionó rápidamente lanzándose sobre el maldito dirigiendo una patada hacia su estómago con tal fuerza que lo empujó violentamente contra la pared.

El estruendo despertó inmediatamente al rey enano.

-Por Durin ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Él quiso acercarse pero lo empujó bruscamente haciéndolo caer sobre la cama, escuchando sus gruñidos de protesta.

El humano cubierto de negro de pies a cabeza salió de su aturdimiento y la miró con furia antes de lanzarse a atacarla. Reaccionando por instinto le agarró la mano y retorciéndosela le arrancó el arma para usarla contra él, acabándolo con un rápido movimiento dirigido a su cuello desprotegido.

El cuerpo muerto del mercenario cayó al suelo con golpe seco dejando rápidamente un charco de sangre debajo de él.

-Mahal… ¿Y ahora por ha sido esto?-Preguntó Thorin agarrando su bolsa y ropa moviéndola hacia la cama de Nymeria.

-Venia por tu cabeza-Ante su declaración el enano la miró con verdadera sorpresa. Agachándose arrancó del cinturón del tipo un pedazo de cuero con trazos negros-Este maldito era el compañero del que maté en la tarde, los vi juntos en el almuerzo…  quien sea que quiere matarte, va serio contra ti-Soltando la espada se limpió la mano en el pantalón mientras se levantaba. Mirando a Thorin lo vio profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos con un rastro de preocupación en su rostro-No te muevas de aquí-Exigió dirigiéndose a la puerta para ir con el dueño de la posada.

El hombre al verla se vio muy nervioso, pero al oír sobre lo sucedido, rápidamente le ofreció otra habitación entregándole la llave sin ningún tipo de vacilación asegurándole de que se encargaría inmediatamente de limpiar todo rastro de lo ocurrido.

Regresando arriba, encontró a Thorin rodeado de sus sobrinos, Dwalin, Balin y Gandalf quienes con la obvia preocupación en sus caras le hacían preguntas.

-Oh, querida Nym, gracias por proteger a nuestro líder-Le dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa de alivio al verla. Con la intención de responderle fue repentinamente sorprendida al verse apretujada entre los brazos de Fili y Kili recibiendo ásperos besos en las mejillas por el roce de sus barbas.

Sintiendo el rostro arder por aquello, Gandalf soltó una divertida risa al notarlo.

Después de los incomodos agradecimientos y miradas de agrado, se retiraron para volver a sus habitaciones, en ese intertanto Thorin y ella se encargaron de recoger todas sus pertenencias para ir a la otra habitación. Sin embargo, la calma se perdió al encontrar en medio de la habitación, solamente una cama.

-Esto debe ser una maldita broma-Gruó ella dejando su bolso sobre una silla cercana. No bastaba que compartieran un espacio juntos, ahora también tenían que compartir una maldita cama. Molesta, fue reclamarle a posadero, pero este nervioso solo le contestó que esa era única habitación que tenía disponible.

Cabreada, volvió a habitación con ganas de golpear algo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera echarse a discutir con el enano, este estaba ya acostado a un lado de la cama que con todo su tamaño ocupaba más de la mitad.

Reprimiendo su enfado, decidió dejar a un lado esas malas emociones para dormir de una vez por todas. Sentándose en la orilla de la cama, se quitó las botas y los pantalones para meterse a la cama notándola muy cálida por el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Thorin. Aunque agradada por ello, no pudo evitar retorcerse para encontrar comodidad, codeando la espalda del enano para que le diera algo más de espacio.

-Maldita mujer ¿Qué quieres?-Le gruñó Thorin molesto.

-¡Que te muevas! ¡Y deja de decirme mujer, imbécil! ¡Tengo nombre!-Le espetó reavivando su enfado-¡O empezare a llamarte tonto de roble!

-Hazlo y ya verás lo que te pasara-Amenazó Thorin haciéndola reír. Sintiendo que se movía, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, con la emoción recorriéndole y un revoloteo intenso en el estómago.

Él se giró repentinamente con la intención de agarrarle el cabello, pero le desvió el brazo con un golpe de su mano y envió su puño hacia su cara. Reaccionando Thorin rápidamente agarrándole el puño a centímetros de su rostro.

-Ni creas que puedes siquiera herir un cabello de mi-Soltó ella y empujándolo bruscamente sobre su espalda lo hizo caer bruscamente en el colchón. Subiéndose a su pecho envió su puño directamente a su cara, pero los rápidos reflejos de Thorin volvieron a detenerla, sosteniéndole ambas manos para evitar algún movimiento.

-¡Mereces un correctivo, tu insolencia no tiene límite, de no ser por la insistencia del mago, ya te habría echado de mi compañía!-Escupió Thorin enfurecido, pero no por las acciones de Nymeria, sino por lo que le provocaba su cercanía siento completamente consciente de su grado de desnudes.

-¡Ja, pues tampoco me iría, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo solo para cabrearte!-Nym de verdad deseaba golpearlo ahora y quitar esa expresión de su atractivo rostro, su enfado la excitaba de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con la lucha. Y así debajo de ella con su cabello extendido y sus labios entreabiertos despotricando una sarta de tonterías deseó besarlo y callarlo.

Sin embargo, el brusco y repentino abrir de la puerta los paralizó-Que esta ocurri… oh Mahal-Soltó Fili viéndolos con absoluta sorpresa, junto a Balin y Dwalin quienes tenían la misma expresión al ver en la posición que en que se encontraban su rey y compañera.

-Oímos sus gritos, pero no creí que estarían…pues…-Balin se calló sin saber que más decir.

-¡No estábamos en nada!-Espetó Thorin empujando a Nymeria a un lado para quitarla de encima.

-¡Pues claro que no!-Soltó Nymeria sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa, por la locura que había estado a punto de cometer-Los gruñones no me van-El enano le dio una mirada de molestia antes de gritarle a los demás.

-¡Aquí no hay nada que ver, váyanse a dormir!-Ordenó Thorin con un bramido haciendo que ellos se marcharan rápidamente. Luego se giró sobre su costado y echándose las mantas encima se acomodó adueñándose de más de la mitad de la almohada.

-Idiota-soltó ignorando su gruñido.

Acostándose en su lado, lo codeó con fuerza para moverlo y tener espacio sin impórtale tener la espalda pegada a la suya. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que lo podía oír, eran demasiadas emociones de un solo golpe, emociones provocada por este rey enano gruñón que no hacía nada más que criticarla y reclamarle por todo.

Y aun así, extrañamente no podía mantenerse lejos.

Porque la hacía sentir… totalmente viva.

Lejos de desagradarle el contacto de Thorin, se regañó por los malos pensamientos, envuelta por su calor y aroma cayó dormida más rápido de lo acostumbrado.

* * *

La causa de su buen despertar envió a través de él una sensación de placer que le molestó, porque no debería parecerle tan agradable. La descarada de Nymeria estaba pegada a su espalda con el brazo rodeando su torso y una de sus piernas en la cadera sintiendo su respiración en el cuello y sus pechos presionando contra sus omóplatos.

Esto debía desagradarle, pero no era así en absoluto. Y su cuerpo propio cuerpo era prueba de ello, con una incomoda erección pulsandole dolorosamente.

Y esto le molestaba todavía más, sobre todo por el hecho de que no se quería mover, aun consiente de las voces de su compañía fuera de la habitación.

Agarrando su mano, la movió despacio para apartarla de si lo más suave que podía, pero se tensó cuando ella empezó a moverse pegándose más a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con fuerza anclando la mano en la parte baja de su abdomen y la pierna entre las suyas rozando su erección.

Que Mahal lo ayudara…

Los repentinos golpes en la puerta, con las voces de sus sobrinos llamándolos a desayunar lo obligaron a reaccionar. Moviéndose rápidamente, se levantó de golpe, sintiendo un extraño vacío al separarse del calor y la suavidad de Nymeria.

Maldiciéndola por eso pensamientos, la movió bruscamente por el hombro para despertarla-¡Levántate mujer, tenemos que partir!

-Tienes que gruñir tan temprano-Se quejó ella adormilada, agarrando la almohada para tirársela.

Agarrándola en el aire, quiso gritarle, pero su voz se atoró en la garganta al verla estirarse entre las mantas provocando que su ajustada prenda superior se levantara mostrando parte de su blanca piel, pero lo peor fue cuando apartó las mantas de si con sus piernas desnudas, notando que su ropa interior era apenas ese triángulo de tela entre sus piernas.  El fuerte de deseo de cernirse sobre ella tocar y probar cada parte de esa piel cremosa lo golpeo sorpresivamente.

-¡Que tanto me ves!-Al oír su voz, salió de sus pensamientos, viéndola sentarse mientras se peinaba con los dedos el cabello desordenado.

Y pensar que él había dormido con ella así…

-Tu…-Soltó con vacilación mirando su piel desnuda.

-¿Yo que?-Preguntó confusa.

-Eres her…-Su voz se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a los sonrientes Fili y Kili que impacientes por saber lo que sucedió entre ellos durante la noche entraron sin poder esperar más. Dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir retrocedió unos pasos y yendo rápidamente hacia sus cosas, las abarcó en sus brazos para salir de allí.

Nymeria vio a Thorin salir muy rápido preguntándose sobre su extraño comportamiento. Fili y Kili no parecieron notarlo mientras le hacía preguntas, que rápidamente contesto con un repetido no. No entendía por qué les hacía a ellos tanta emoción que estuviera con Thorin, si ellos no hacían nada más que pelear.

Después de pedirles un momento para vestirse y arreglarse, ellos la dejaron esperándola abajo para comer. Por lo que rápidamente se aseó y cambio de ropa, poniéndose unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta sin mangas y su chaqueta de cuero. Ya al terminar con su cabello estuvo lista para bajar, reuniéndose con Fili y Kili en la mesa quienes le tenían su puesto apartado en medio de ellos con un plato servido.

Sorprendida por tal atención, lo aceptó con gusto uniéndose al bullicio de todos los enanos a su alrededor.

Cuando Thorin se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa con el pelo ligeramente húmedo y bien peinado, recibió nuevamente  sus acostumbradas miradas de enfado y hostilidad.

Que poco había durado la tranquilidad.

Reuniéndose con los ponys después del desayuno, cada uno se encargó de acomodar sus pertenencias en el animal que le correspondía. Nadie mencionó nada de lo ocurrido anoche aunque bastó solo una mirada severa de Thorin para silenciar cualquier inicio de comentario al respecto. Pero eso no detuvo a la compañía de apostar sobre quien cedería primero al otro.

Entre bromas y animadas conversaciones fue como se pusieron en marcha. Alejándose de la posada en la soleada y húmeda mañana de mayo, dejaron aquellas tierras atrás.

Llegando luego donde la gente hablaba de un modo extraño y cantaba canciones que Bilbo no había oído nunca. Se internaron en las Tierras Solitarias, donde no había gente ni posadas y los caminos eran cada vez peores. No mucho más adelante se alzaron unas colinas melancólicas, oscurecidas por árboles. Todo parecía lúgubre, pues el tiempo se había estropeado siendo continuamente frío y húmedo.

En las Tierras Solitarias se habían visto obligados a acampar en un lugar desapacible, pero al menos, seco.

Cerca de un acantilado, la mayor parte de la compañía dormía, contando como excepción a Gandalf, Fili, Kili con Nym entre ellos jugando a las cartas apostando comida y caramelos.

El más molesto era Bilbo que no podía dormir debido a los fuertes ronquidos de Bombur cerca de él, entre vuelta y vuelta en su cama, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Por lo que decidió levantarse y caminar un poco, acercándose a su pony para darle una manzana que había estado guardando desde la tarde.

En la lúgubre noche se escuchó un chillido espantoso a lo lejos que envió escalofríos a Bilbo por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a los enanos.

-Orcos-Respondió Kili

-¿Orcos?-Soltó Bilbo preocupado. Otro chillido resonó despertando a Thorin con un sobresalto.

-Destripadores-Dijo Fili-Habrá docenas afuera, abundan en las tierras bajas-Señaló.

-Ellos atacan de madrugada cuando todos duermen, rápidos y sin gritos, solo sangre y muerte-Agregó Kili con un tono de temor. Bilbo preocupado y asustado miro más allá, comprendiendo que esto era más peligroso de lo había esperado

Fili y Kili se miraron riendo ante la expresión asustada del hobbit, en cambio a Nym le preocupó Bilbo, era valiente pero solo era un pequeño hobbit que no tenía idea de cómo luchar o defenderse del peligro.

-¿Les hace gracia? ¿El ataque nocturno de los orcos es un chiste?-Resonó la voz furiosa de Thorin mientras miraba a sus sobrinos con desaprobación.

-No estaba hablando en serio-Kili estaba avergonzado y arrepentido, ante el regaño de su tío.

-Claro que no… ¡No saben nada del mundo!-Espetó dirigiéndose al borde del acantilado mirando hacia el valle con las manos en la espalda.

-Olvídenlo jovencitos, Thorin tiene todas las razones del mundo para odiar a los orcos-Comentó Balin apoyándose en la roca junto a ellos-Cuando el dragón tomo la montaña solitaria el rey Thor trato de reclamar el ancestral reino de los enanos de Moria… pero nuestro enemigo llego primero. Moria había sido tomada por legiones de orcos, dirigido por el más abominable de toda su raza, Azog, el profanador, el enorme orco de Gundabad, había jurado exterminar a todo el linaje de Durin. Comenzó por decapitar al Rey. Thrain, el padre de Thorin enloqueció por el dolor, desapareció, prisionero o ejecutado, nadie lo sabe. No teníamos líder, la derrota o la muerte todo nos acechaba, y ahí fue cuando lo vi, un joven príncipe enano enfrentando al pálido orco, estaba solo contra ese temible enemigo, su armadura hecha pedazos y como escudo nada más la rama de un roble. Ese día Azog el profanador aprendió que el linaje de Durin no sería fácil de eliminar. Nuestras fuerzas avanzaron e hicimos retroceder a los orcos, nuestro enemigo había sido derrotado. Pero no hubo festín ni canciones esa noche, porque el número de muertos era exorbitante. Muy pocos sobrevivimos pero entonces yo pensé… ahí está uno al que puedo seguir, ahí está uno al que puedo llamar rey-Dijo con orgullo mirando Thorin.

Thorin apartó de la vista más allá del acantilado y se giró viendo que todos estaban despiertos y de pie. Notando entre todos la mirada en el rostro de Nymeria, una mirada que nunca había visto antes… una mirada de admiración, un extraño sentimiento le invadió al reconocerlo.

-¿Y el orco? ¿Qué le paso al final?-Preguntó Bilbo curioso.

-Se volvió a ocultar en el oyó por donde vino-Respondió Thorin con rencor acercándose-Ese reptil murió por sus heridas hace años.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-La voz de Nymeria resonó haciéndolo detenerse.

-Claro que si-Gruñó en respuesta.

-Si es así, ¿Entonces viste su cadáver?-Hubo una fugaz vacilación en el rostro de Thorin, pero rápidamente se recuperó acercándose a ella con enfado.

-Está muerto, no ha vuelto a aparecer desde entonces…-Nymeria vio de reojo a Gandalf advirtiéndole con la mirada, dándole a entender que era mejor permanecer callado.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Qué intentas decir? Como podrías tu saber algo al respecto si ni siquiera perteneces a este mundo.

-No dije que supiera algo-Señaló.

-Entonces no te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden-Su tono la hizo enfurecer eh iba a gritarle cuando la sensación de ser observado la alertó. Recordando a los orcos que los vigilaban. Vio sombras a los lejos al otro lado del acantilado, moviéndose entre los árboles.

-Kili préstame tu arco-Pidió poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-Él le entrego su arco y un par de flechas, tomándolas y poniéndolas en posición se apresuró al borde del acantilado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Exigió saber Thorin detrás de ella.

-Nos vigilan-Apuntó al otro lado y lanzó la flecha con fuerza y precisión, atravesando velozmente el gran espacio entre los acantilados, escuchándose un grito horrible. Colocó en posición la otra flecha pero las sombras se movieron, alejándose-Mierda, escaparon…

-¿Qué cosa era?-Preguntó Fili.

-No lo sé, solo distinguí unas sombras…-Mintió para no preocuparlos.

-Buen tiro-Felicito Kili-No dijiste que sabias usar el arco.

-Porque no es de mi preferencia, me gusta el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Me gusta verle la cara a mi victima cuando la mató-Declaró devolviéndole el arco a Kili para regresar a la fogata sentándose junto a Bilbo, que se había establecido para calentarse.

Los hermanos lejos de sentirse intimidados volvieron junto a su compañera bajo la atenta mirada de Thorin, el enano descubría cada vez lo peligrosa que era Nymeria y eso parecía encantar a sus sobrinos que hacían todo lo posible para estar cerca de ella.

Fili y Kili eran todavía unos jóvenes enanos, demasiado ingenuos para ver la verdadera naturaleza de las personas. El exterior era un engañoso envoltorio para lo que realmente guardaba dentro y Nymeria ocultaba bastante, lo sabía. Lo notaba cada vez que la miraba a los ojos.

Pero lo único que realmente esperaba de ella que no fuese mentira, era esa fidelidad que tanto aseguraba hacia su él y su compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
